The Dream Is Real
by GaaraRules29
Summary: Akiko's a girl that loves anime. So she can't believe her eyes when she wakes up in Naruto, and has become younger. How will she get home? what will change with her being there? What is the Hokage keeping from her, that has something to do with her real family and Naruto? will she finally be able to be with her love. This story is M.
1. Chapter 1

**Haya everyone so here it is the REWITE to 'Was It All Just A Dream' I hope you like this one better :D enjoy.**

**Declaration- I do not own Naruto or any of the side stories I do not make any money from this, I am just writing a story to entertain people.**

* * *

**Character description: **

**_Nina-_**_Nina Anne is a Ten year old girl who loves doing crazy things. She is a bit of a klutz but is always trying to help people. I wouldn't call her a tomboy but then again I wouldn't call her a girly girl. She loves anime and has the most amazing parents that love her very much. Nina. She has a weird habit of spontaneously starting to sing about how she is feeling, but she gets really embarrassed about singing in front of others so she tries to only do it when she is alone or with people she trusts. Her parents and friends have told her that she has an amazing voice when they catch her, but she just shrugs them off and refuses to go professional with her voice. She is active and likes sports, but is very clumsy, she can be a quiet think but more often than not she is childish and outgoing, but went it comes to standing up for what's right she will jump head first, not worrying about her own life or consequence. Nina is the youngest and shortest of the group. (__Ow and Nina has big boobs haha they are only just bigger then Kay's__). Nina has long bright red hair with bright bits of blonde though it, it's below the shoulder-blade when it is in a high pony tail, she has a long left side fringe that stops at her collar bone and a small fringe on her right side that stops at her chin. She has light- bright purple eyes but they change to a Gold colour when she is very emotional, she is tanned but not overly so. Nina is an only child and loves her parents a lot. _

**_Kay-_**_has dark brown hair that reaches her lower back when her hair is tied up, she has a front fringe that stops just above her eyes and has two long pieces on both sides of her face framing it. She has bright greeny blue eyes and pale skin, she is a real girly girl that likes her clothes and cares about how people see her, and she is far from shy and will tell you exactly how she feels. Kay is the tallest in our group but is aged between Nina and kithara. Kay is an only child and she loves her parents dearly, and her parents love her just as much, so they spoil her and give her __**mostly**__everything she wants._

**_Kithara/ Tara-_**_has olive skin, and very pale blonde hair that almost looks a light blue when the sun hits it, her hair hangs mid back , her eyes are light brown that she hides behind reading glasses, she is shy and a girly girl, she likes guys but find them a bit scary, but when she is around Nina and kay she laugh and scolds up like a mum and if you get her mad, RUN-RUN FOR YOUR LIFE she is really __**scary**__, kithara is the middle tallest but she is the oldest, Tara is almost flat chested. Tara unlike her friends has a very large family of 6 brothers and two sisters, her being the eldest girl and fourth eldest, with only her mum to take care of them. _

* * *

**Chapter 1- This Can't be Real.**

"Believe it, I'm going to become Hokage one day" I chanting along with the main character of the most awesome anime ever, I have all the seasons of Naruto ever released and as you can imagine I have seen all of the season's more times than I can count. I can't wait for the next one to come out, and find out if Naruto finds the woman with Master Jiraiya.

"Hey Nina, sweetheart can you come and help me pack away all the food that I just bought please." My mum yelled from the kitchen.

"OK I'll be right there." I replied as I pressed pause the movie and raced into the kitchen to help, tomorrow is my tenth birthday so we were getting ready for the party. I don't have many friends but at least I have my parents and two of the most amazing friends ever, my last birthday they gave me five different coloured bracelets, I gave one to each of them so I only have three now.

I'm lucky when I think about it at least I have friends and family to spend my birthday with, Naruto doesn't have anyone in the beginning, it makes me sad because he must be so lonely. And to make it worse the villagers hunt him down and attack him on his birthday, its just sad- to always be alone and hated by everyone when you hadn't done anything wrong, if anything he saved the village- taking the demon and having it seal in him. I shook my head and slowly walked over to the door to the kitchen, I need to stop thinking about these things- every time I do I always get upset and wish I was there to be his and all of they're friend.

I started packing away all the biscuits into the lower cupboard when I screamed. My mum turned to see all the food she had just bought scattered all over the floor-while I'm up on a chair screaming and throwing things onto the ground, then she saw what had made me jump. A mouse raced across the kitchen towards me, it stopped to stare at me for a second and then raced around the chair I'm on and back into its home. Of Course mum started laughing, for some unknown reason animals seem to love me and always come to me, I mean I don't mind most of them but when you wake up to have spiders, mice and all other house animals like ants and cockroaches sleeping spread out all over your room -you would start to freak too.

"Ha-ha are you scared of a little mouse sweetie?" She said still laughing; I pouted and crossed my arms still eyeing the mice hole.

"It's not funny, and I wasn't scared it just spooked me a bit!" I huffed as I got down from the chair, and just because of my luck I slipped on some slimy egg yolks coursing mum to start laughing even harder- she bent over holding her side to try and breathe while laughing her ass off. I looked down at myself and wanted to cry- not only was I covered I egg but because I had been throwing biscuits and rice they too were all over me. Finally mum gave one last chuckle then took a deep breath and walked over to carefully as so not to slip herself- to help me up. Mum is a beautiful-skinny woman in her late twenties, she has a fare complexion and blonde hair, she has bright blue eyes.

"Why don't you go clean yourself up and I'll clean this up and finish packing the food away." She said softly as she guided me by the hand to a less slippery bit in the kitchen, I just nodded and walked carefully- so as to not make a bigger mess. Once in my room I got some clean clothes and a towel, then I made my way to the bathroom again trying not to make a mess. I changed out of my messy clothes and jumped into the shower, I made sure to give myself a good scrub and wash my hair five times '_hey I don't want to smell like egg or have any bits still in me'_. I got out of the shower and put on my clean pyjamas- because it _is_ night-time anyway.

* * *

When I was finished I went back down stairs, just as I reached the bottom step the front door opened and dad walked in, I ran and jumped knowing he would catch me.

"How was your day my little princess?" He said with a smile on his face, he swung me around and then hugged me tightly. My dad is a tall well-built man, he has paler skin then mum and dark brown hair-almost black and brown eyes, he is in his early thirties.

"Daddy I'm not a little princess anymore." I said laughing at how silly he could be, I really love my dad he always seems to understand me, not that mum doesn't -it's just that I get along better with dad.

"Hmm really well let's see huh kiddo?" He said as he put me down, I stood up as tall as I could so that he could dragged his hand across my head back towards himself to measure my height, I came just below his chest.

"Yes it seems your right; you are no longer a little princess! But your still my princess right?" He said as he bowed from the waist- over my hand then kissed it, I giggled at how silly my dad is at times but I loved being his princess. I took a deep breath and made a slight curtsied with my other hand going out to my side- as is lifting a dress, said with the straightest face I could muster.

"You may raise my king!" them I bowed lower, we both raised and looked into each others eyes before bursting out laughing, then mum came in and kissed dad. My being a typical child 'EWWED' and overed my eyes, which made them chuckle and make kissy noises at me, I squeaked but couldn't get away from the kiss attack.

"Well it looks like I will be entertaining royalty tonight at dinner! This reminds me, dinner is ready so please make you way to the dining room your highnesses." Mum announced after they were done, Dad and I looked at each other and nodded. Dad scooped mum up into his arms and carried her to the dining room, with me following behind them smiling, as I sat down at our Japanese low table (Kotatsu) - dad placed mum gently down on the Kamiza which is the seat of honour and kissed her on the head.

"For a change the king will do all the work while his queen and princess enjoy themselves." He said as he served the first meal, mum and I giggled and thanked him as he made his way around the Kotatsu to serve the food to us, then we all sat Japanese style and ate my favourite Japanese meal Kushiyaki which is basically skewers of meat and vegetables with a side of tofu, mushrooms, green peppers and asparagus all wrapped up in bacon (Mm mm Yum).

After dinner I went straight to bed to give my mum and dad some time together, dad works away a lot so he's rarely home, I would love to stay up at talk with him but I was already getting tired. Returning to my room after brushing my teeth in the bathroom I closed the door then hopped into bed. I laid there for a few minutes daydreaming about my party tomorrow, and about Naruto hoping they would leading me into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**_Ting, Ting Tong, clink._**

_'__What is that sound?'_ I thought, it felt like I had only just fell asleep- only to hear the sound of metal clinking against metal.

'It's like a battle going on.' I slowly opened my eyes to see what had woken me, I almost wish I hadn't as the first thing I see is a knife coming straight at me. I was just about to scream when something zoomed across my vision and hit the knife- no wait it's not a knife, it's a- it's a Kunai.

I lifted my head and looked to my right to see who had just saved me. "_I can't believe this" _I said in my head as I saw a leaf shinobi fighting anther shinobi, they were moving so fast my eyes couldn't keep up, and they looked really skilled but I can't tell which village the other guy is from. "_Man I better move before I get caught in the cross fire." _I quickly got up and ran over to the closest tree to hide. Now I just need to figure out how I got here, could I be dreaming? I pinched myself.

"OCH" I said as I rubbed my arm where I left a red mark, which I know will turn into a bruise. _'__Ok so I'm not dreaming then how am I here? How do I get back without getting myself killed?'_ I peered out from behind the tree to see what is going on, but just as I did a hand grabbed me and pushed me up against the tree. I screamed into the hand that came up and covered my mouth, my eyes widened with fear- while they tried to make out any details of the person trapping me.

"Quiet! Don't make a sound or they will find you!" A deep hushed voice said in my ear, when he moved back, I saw that it is the man who had saved me from the kunai. I stopped screaming and nodded my head slightly to show that I understood, he started at me for a second more before he removed his hand. I should really thank him for saving me, but just as I was about to open my mouth to say _thank you_ he handed me a scroll.

"Take this and keep your head down, I will be taking you to somewhere safe! I need you to keep this hidden and safe until you get to the village, do you understand?" He said as he pushed the scroll into my hand, I clutched it tightly before nodding. He grunted before nodding and picking me up, I gasped as I felt energy surround us before I felt a sharp jerk, and then my stomach dropped as we reappeared somewhere else. I quickly wiggled in his arms- he got the hint and quickly released me to the ground, as soon as I was- I fell to my knees and all the food in my stomach came back up. I felt a comforting hand come to rest on my back a rub gently, I coughed a couple more times before moving back to rest on my knees.

"Sorry about that kid, look we're not really safe here either and I'm sorry to have to do this but you need to head in that direction, you should arrive by tomorrow night if you keep walking. I will stay here and keep them off of your trail! Now go and stay in the shadows for as long as you can and then run!" He said as he pushed me in the direction that he pointed, I stumbled forward a couple of steps before I turned to ask where it was that I was heading, But instead of seeing him all I saw was blood getting slashed all over my face, I wiped my eyes so I could see where it had all come from and just as I feared it was from the man who had saved me. I screamed and stumbled backward and away from him, I stared wide eyed as blood flowed out of many wounds, but even with the wounds he quickly killed the ninja that injured him.

"I told you to run, I will protect you until I can't any longer but the longer you stay here the harder it will be, now go run!" He said coughing up some more blood, I hesitated for a second before taking a deep breath to calm myself down and I put the scroll he had just handed me in my pocket- and that's when I noticed that I am not wearing my pyjamas. But I can't think about the right now maybe when there isn't a battle going on, as quickly as I could I tuned and grabbed his arm before I turned back in the direction we have to go again and started to walk.

"Well wouldn't the best way to protect me to stay with me? You wouldn't want me to get lost would you? And plus I'm not just going to leave you here to die from your injuries after you just saved me!" I said turning my head and giving him a small smile, he started wide eyed at me for a moment before chuckling and muttering 'kids these days' before shaking his head. We ran from tree to tree hiding in the shadows, after a bit I saw a clearing up ahead; we ran for it and then keep running. We were barely out of the forest when he pushed me to the ground; I turned my head just in time to see him falling to the ground with about fifteen kunai in his back. I quickly moved to his side and moved his head to the side so I could look at his face; it was twisted into a look of pain.

I looked over to see a leaf ninja killing the two that had just attacked us, he finished them off quickly before turning to look at me I turned my attention back to the man that saved me.

"Hey mister? Please be ok, please don't leave me, answer me, please don't die!" I said tears coming down my face, I pulled out all the kunai and then with all my strength turned him back over, I put my head to his chest to see I could hear his heartbeat. At first I thought he was dead but then I felt a slight beat it is faint but there none the less, I have to wake him and somehow move him so we are out of the open.

"Come on wake up, please wake up." I said as I gently shuck him. He moaned and opened his eyes, he looked at me.

"You need to go now! DON'T ARGUE just go, I'm going to die anyway, but if you stay here you're going to die as well and if you die everyone fighting now would be fighting for nothing! So please go I will lead them in another direction." He said as he pushed himself up with a wince and then stood up, he is wobbly on his feet and I don't think he can see very well.

"That's just the thing, why are you all trying to protect me, I don't understand?" I said as I wiped away the tears and walked around to stand face to face with him and gave him my best serious face and looked him straight in the eyes. I just notice that this man must be a giant because I barely came up to his hip and I had to stretch my head right back just to see his eyes, _I haven't shrunk, have I? That couldn't have happened could it?_

My mind couldn't dwell much on that thought as it was refocusing on a more important question which was _'__why were they protecting me? I mean I'm not even from this world._' The man opened his mouth to say something, but just then I felt a sharp pain in my back I stumbled forward- the man caught me. I felt him me pull something out of my back, naturally now would be as good a time as ever to scream so I did- very loud and long- if I might add. Man this hurts so bad, I have never really been hurt before and I feel like I'm going to pass out. I took a couple of deep breath to steady myself, when I thought that I would be able to stand on my own, I pushed myself up and winced. The man moved me so he was standing with his back to the forest- I'm guessing so I don't get hurt anymore.

"We don't have time to talk right now, every second we waste the more likely you will die! So please, take this and ran as hard as you can in that direction! I will run that way and throw them off your trail." He said as he handed me a kunai and turned me around, I hesitated and looked over my shoulder to see he had his back to me, turning quickly I hugged the back of his legs before turning and running. He is right I can't help him because I don't know how to fight, and I can't heal him- and for some reason they are trying really hard to protect me- I don't want them to be fighting for nothing. As I ran almost blindly –thanks to the tears that _wouldn't_ stop, I could hear the battle behind me –the pain in my back hurt really bad. I started to cry more and more, so much has happened in just the last ten minutes, "_HOW IS ALL THIS HAPPENING?"_

* * *

**Time Skip**

After about two and a half hours of a stumble run- I slowed to a walk to catch my breath, _'__man I'm so tired but I can't stop if I'm going to make it by tonight! I need to keep moving!_' The sun had come up about half an hour after I started, _'__least I can see now but I'm scared that as the sun raises so will the heat.'_

"I hope not! Please, ow please stay nice and cool!" I said out loud but I know that it more than likely won't stay cold- and that I'm just talking to myself_. 'I hope that the man who saved me and all his men are ok and healed up! I really don't want anyone to die, and I really hope that the men from the other village are not coming after me to kill me!'_ This reminds me.

"Why were they trying to protect me? And why is the other village trying to kill me? Do they want this scroll? Or do they just want to kill me for the fun of it?" Thinking about that made me pick up my pace again. It's kind of hard to walk quickly on sand but when there are people literally dying to protect you- I know I can giving up some comfort to get there faster –it's the least I could do. _'__After all if I get to wherever it is that I'm going faster, this battle will end faster right? God I hope so.'_

* * *

**Time Skip**

The sun is directly above me now and it's as hot as I know it would be, the moisture in my mouth is long gone, my throat is sore and making it even harder to breath. I could really do with some water right about now; I can only think about water, even the throbbing in my back is second on my mind. Man I really took eating and drinking for granted, what I would do just to be back at home siting on my dad's lap talking and laughing with mum, with a large cool glass of milk and a plate of cookies. Thinking about my parents makes me want to cry but with the lack of water in my system they just wouldn't come out, and I could not afford to be crying at a time like this I have to concentrate on getting to the place I'm heading and saying alive.

* * *

**Time Skip**

It's not as hot now but there is still a dry warm wind blowing. The sun is behind me now but I am so tired and worn out and I'm not moving very fast, I can barely lift my legs I have never walked this far before. I'm thirsty, tired, and dizzy and my back is really throbbing now it's like every step makes it hurt more. I fell forward to land on my hands and knees, I took a deep breath but it just made it worse. I tried to stand up but fell back down and landed on my stomach. I can't move anymore, I closed my eyes and the face of the man who saved me flashed across my eyes and I remembered why I am pushing myself so hard, I tried to stand again and this time made it.

"_I AM GOING TO GET THERE NO MATTER WHAT."_

* * *

After another hour I looked up though the haze in my eyes and saw what looked like a rock cave not too far ahead, I almost cried at the beautiful site, moving a bit faster- I stopped at the entrance. Slowly I moved into the small- well I wouldn't call it a _cave_ more like a bent in large rock, but whatever it's giving me shade. With a moan I sunk to my knees, I moved so my back rested on the back of the rock- while I faced the entrance. My eyes feel so heavy, my body felt stiff and sore all over, I clutched the kunai in my hand as I started blankly at the entrance. My vision became even hazier then before and started to turn dark; I heard a sound of footsteps getting closer. I blinked to try and clear my vision but I could only make out to dark figures at the entrance, I wanted to bad to stand up and defend myself, to come all this way only to be caught- but I just don't have the strength, hell I don't even have the strength to keep my eyes open.

And just like that my body gave up on me and my eye sight went black, vaguely I heard shouting getting closer but still couldn't understand what they are saying. Then I felt myself being lifted, I have no strength to open my eyes to see who it is.

"Don't worry little one you are safe now." A smooth, deep voice said softy in my ear. _'__Could I really be safe? Are they not the ones that were after me? Am I really safe?' _I wanted to cry at the possibility that I made it to people that could help me, but I didn't want to waste what little water I still had in my body, and if I wasn't safe it would have been all for nothing.

"How old do you think she is?" Asked a soft females voice, as I felt the male carrying me start to move, the kunai was gently pulled from my hand and a soft hand touched my extremely burnt face- and moved it to rest on the mans shoulder.

"I'll guess around five or six years old." I heard the man mutter, before he shifted me gently, I am completely shocked_. 'How could they not see that I am nine years old? I mean that's three to four years younger than I really am! I couldn't have become younger could I?'_

"What do you think a girl her age is doing all the way out here? And where are the child's parents?" The woman asked, I think she was in some kind of semi-shocked state, not every day they see a child wondering the desert I guess.

"I don't know but it's not our job to find out, so leave it be!" The man said. I was starting to feel very dizzy again and just before the world went black I heard the women say something but I couldn't make out what it was.

Then everything went silent.

* * *

**Well there you have it the first chapter of the rewritten version of 'Was It All Just A Dream', I hope you all like it I tried my best to get as much detail and make sure it makes sense lol.**

**Anyway let me know what you all think of it and if you like this version better, if you do I will be uploading the rest of the chapters by the end of the week.**

**Cheers Love ya xx**

**GaaraRules29 OUT. **


	2. Chapter 2

**(9/04/2015)**

**Here we are chapter 2, I hope you like the changes, also all the songs in my story- I select carefully, they always have a message or theme for what is happening in the part of the story.**

**Song: Hold my hand by Akon**

**Declaimer for the whole story: I don't own Naruto or anything really lol, but I do own my OC's and this plot. I also don't own any of the songs being used in my story.**

* * *

**Previously: **

And just like that my body gave up on me and my eye sight went black, vaguely I heard shouting getting closer but still couldn't understand what they are saying. Then I felt myself being lifted, I have no strength to open my eyes to see who it is.

"Don't worry little one you are safe now." A smooth, deep voice said softy in my ear. _'__Could I really be safe? Are they not the ones that were after me? Am I really safe?' _I wanted to cry at the possibility that I made it to people that could help me, but I didn't want to waste what little water I still had in my body, and if I wasn't safe it would have been all for nothing.

"How old do you think she is?" Asked a soft females voice, as I felt the male carrying me start to move, the kunai was gently pulled from my hand and a soft hand touched my extremely burnt face- and moved it to rest on the mans shoulder.

"I'll guess around five or six years old." I heard the man mutter, before he shifted me gently, I am completely shocked_. 'How could they not see that I am nine years old? I mean that's three to four years younger than I really am! I couldn't have become younger could I?'_

"What do you think a girl her age is doing all the way out here? And where are the child's parents?" The woman asked, I think she was in some kind of semi-shocked state, not every day they see a child wondering the desert I guess.

"I don't know but it's not our job to find out, so leave it be!" The man said. I was starting to feel very dizzy again and just before the world went black I heard the women say something but I couldn't make out what it was.

Then everything went silent.

* * *

**Chapter 2: It's him, it's really him!**

I woke to the sound of soft muttering; I tried to hear what is being said without letting them know I was awake, it didn't did seem like I had to try too hard as I feel dead as it is.

"What do you think she was doing out in the desert?"

"Do you think she is a spy?"

"Where do you think her parents are?"

"We should have just left her there to die"

"No she is only a child, we will have to just wait until she wakes to know the answers." Three different voices were asking before a very deep voice said to silence them, than I hear only silence. It feels like I am being stared at, so I stayed still and keep my breathing even. Then the soft mumbling started again but this time I can't hear what is being said. After only a couple of seconds, my body must have awakened because the sharp, throbbing pain in my back gave a sharp jab. I gagged and cried out in pain and moved to stop the pain as much as I could, then I remembered that I wasn't alone in the room as I hear footsteps coming closer. I slowly opened my eyes, but I couldn't see a thing everything was dark- then as fast of light as I felt a hand touch my face. I blinked rappenedly and moaned as the light in the room was too bright, after my eyes adjusted behind closed lids I slowly opened them and looked around. I seem to be in a big plain room with hard, red sand walls and floor. The room seemed to be empty except for the bed I am laying on and the men that were speaking earlier. There are four men standing at the end of the bed looking at me, and one standing beside my bed that seemed to be a medic.

"What is your name little one?" The man second to the right asked very gently as if the very breath of his words would blow me away. I curled up on myself and pulled the blankets closer to my body, I started wide eyed at the man.

_"Well you my ask, why is it that I'm reacting like this? Well let me tell you standing before me is three elderly men and one in his late forties, that's okay right? Well there is also that these man are all man from the council in the Sand Village, not so bad right? WRONG! I know that I met a leaf village not too long ago but I was really hoping that I was dreaming, well that and I didn't really have time or the energy to really figure out that I seem to be in a FUCKEN ANIME! HOLYYYY SSSSHHHHIIIITTTT, OMG WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO? HOW THE HELL DID ALL THIS HAPPEN? WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLL!"_

"My name...is...is?" I muttered in a crockery voice, before having to give a dry cough, the medic quickly passed me a cup of water. At first I just stared at it and then ever so slowly I took small sips, making sure to restrain myself from gulping to all down in one go. They waited for me to finish before I handed the cup back to the man and then looked down at my hands, one of the man cough to gain my attention.

"Um…I can't….remember…. but I guess you could call me….Yuka." I said in a small voice as I placed my hand to my head and closed my eyes, _'__well I do like the name Yuka and I can give them my real name, it's to different and they will think something is up and then I would have to answer more questions.'_

"Why Yuka? Why do you want us to call you that?" One of them asked- I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at them; I frowned and tilted my head slightly.

"I…I don't know, I guess the name just sounds…pretty." I said with a bright smile, I saw the medic and two of the others trying to cover their chuckles with coughs, and a hand- while the one of the others looked gobsmacked and the last one looked about ready to tackle me in a hug and never let me go.

"Sooo cutee-" He managed to get out before the one next to him elbowed him and cleared his throat, the man snapped out of it and cleared his own throat as he straightened out his clothes.

"Well Yuka, do you remember why were you out in the desert all alone? Where are your parents?" He asked once he was composed again, the smile fell and I frowned again. I chawed my bottom lip as I tried to think of what to tell them, and then that's when and image of the man handing me a scroll flashed in my mind. My eyes widened and I moved out from under the covers and reached into my pocket, only to find it missing.

"Um I remember a man he have me a scroll and told me to run." I said with a frown as I scratch my head and looked down at my empty hands.

"But I guess I lost it. I'm sorry." I muttered as I closed my eyes and cover my head with my hands, before bowing my head so it rested on the bed, before I started to cry. _'__I can't believe it after everything that happened I lost the only thing that man gave me, he told me not to lose it! What if it was really important and it's just lying in the dessert somewhere? Those men risked their lives so that I could get away with the scroll! Damn it, I'm useless.'_

Suddenly the door to the room was thrown open; I jumped at the noise and shifted back away from it, because there standing in the door way was the leader of the Sand Village himself- the Kazakage- Gaara's father.

"So this is the girl." He said in a bleak tone before stepping into the room and walking over to stand beside the bed, faster than the blink of an eye he had my chin in his large hands. I squeaked when it registered in my brain that someone was touching me, and tried to move back- only for his hand to grip my face tighter. I winced and scrunched up my face in pain, but didn't dear move again, after a second I relaxed my face and reopened my eyes. The Kazakage stared blankly at me and I stared right back, he continued for a moment longer before humming and dropping his hand to move back.

"Hm. Interesting." He muttered under his breath, I reached up and softly massaged my sore chin, as I frowned and blinked up at him. Slowly he reached into his robe and pulled out a scroll, no wait that's my scroll, my eyes widened at the sight of it.

"I have already sent a message to the leaf, until we get a reply rest." He said before he held out the scroll to me, hesitantly I held out my hand- he moved his hand a bit more and dropped it into my waiting palm. I frowned as I brought my arm back it my body, I looked down at it for a second before I looked back up at the man.

"Um…thank you! For helping me and-." I started to thank him, but he just held up a hand to silenced me, I closed my mouth and watch as he signalled for all the council members to follow him as he left the room.

I sat there for a second wondering what just happened. I am very curious about the Scroll, what could be written on it to make them so nice to me? I lifted it and saw a symbol on the top- then I opened it.

"Please contact the hidden leaf village Hokage, to get him to send shinobi to collect the girl. Make sure no harm comes to the girl; if she is harmed there will be war. Protect the girl and please make her stay comfortable. She is no threat to your village; she is merely a precious noble's child of the _Leaf Village_."

I don't understand how I am precious to the hidden leaf village; I'm not even from this world. I am so confused so many questions have been running though my head and it's starting to make my head hurt. I grabbed my head between my two hands to try to stop my head from splitting in two. After a minute the throbbing subsided and I let out a deep breath.

_"Man that hurt! I wonder why? But I think it's best to just leave it be for now."_ I laid back down and re-pocketed the scroll, the medic worked in silence- as he healed my newly sore chin and the stiffness of my body. Once he was done, I thanked him with a kind smile as he left.

* * *

**Time skip: about 3 hours**

One of the men that was here earlier re-entered my room with a small knock, I quickly sat up at the sound and told him to enter, the man walked into the room with a younger man following close behind him.

"We have received word back, the leaf village is sending shinobi to come and get you. They will be here in two days' time, which will give you plenty of time to heal for your travel back." The man said very nervously, not once meeting my eyes.

"In the meantime, would you… I mean if you feel you are well enough, would you like to go out and take a walk around our village? I understand that it can be quite boring to just lay here." He said still looking at the ground, I didn't even have time to think about it before my stomach answered for me, I blushed remembering that I haven't eaten for two days.

"Um would it be OK if while out, I could have something to eat and drink, I haven't eaten for a couple of days." I said fiddling with the blanket on my lap, and I could fell the burn of my cheeks_. 'How could I forget the last time I ate, it was with… and then it got all emptied out after that body flicker_ _move.'_

"Ow food, yes of course- this young man will be your guide and make sure you don't get hurt or lost." He said with a slight bow before moving back slightly and had the young man move forwards.

"Hello I am Yashamaru, what is your name?" He said given me a small kind smile, I blinked and took a closer look at his face- he looks so familiar, I wonder if he's an important character?

"Um…Ni...(cough, cough) sorry my name is Yuka, it's a pleasure to meet you Yashamaru." I said as I gave him a small smile of my own. _'__Damn I almost told him my real name I have to be more careful.__I can't remember but I think I have seen him somewhere before. So I'm not sure if he can be trusted or not because in the beginning most of the sand ninja's are bad guys, but then again I don't know where I landed in the story. Hopefully going out and looking around will help me figure out just when I am.'_

"Well aren't you a polite young girl and it is nice to meet you too, now are you ready to go?" He moved to the side and held one arm out towards the door, before turning sideways and holding his other hand out to me. I gave him a big smile and nodded, I jumped out of the bed and ran over- hesitantly I grabbed his waiting hand. _'__I am still not sure whether he is good or not but I am really excited to see the sand village, I mean how many people get to walk around in a village that's in an anime, this is so AWESOME I can't wait.'_ We left the building but he stopped after exiting the door, I turned and looked up at him.

"So what do you want to do, like where do you want to go?" He said as he knelt down so he could be eye level with me, I frowned a placed my finger it my bottom lip and hummed.

"Um could we get something to eat? Then do you know any good look out places? We could have like a picnic!" I said giving him a big smile, he chuckled and patted my head with a nodded, before he stood back up. Taking my hand again, he turned left and started walking.

"If you don't mind me asking how did you come to be in this village?" He said looking down to me as we walked; I noticed that the smile is no longer on his face. 'S_o they sent him to get information out of me, he is probably really good at telling when someone is lying I have to be careful.'_ I took a deep breath to calm myself and steady myself as well.

"Um I don't really remember much but…I was traveling with some ninja's… I think they were from the leaf village. Then out of nowhere other men from a different village started to attack us." I frowned and closed my eyes trying to think of how to explain to.

"There was so many, one of my traveling companions appeared out of nowhere and then we disappear and then appeared somewhere else- it was so awesome but scary." I said opening my eyes to look up at him with a smile, before I remembered what happened next and I the smile dropped, I squeezed his hand and squeezed my eyes shut.

"But…but then he was already injured, he…he told me….he told me to run but…but I couldn't just leave him, he would have died. So at a much slower pace we ran, but… (sob) they caught us and he got injured again, but he still got back up and this time demaded me to run. I… I couldn't do anything to help him… and I was just in the way…" I sobbed out as I started to cry again thinking about the man who saved me, all those man- all that blood, I didn't even know them and yet they did everything to save me.

"Maybe I should of ran when he told me to instead of arguing with him. But I just couldn't leave him there… he could barely stand let alone try and fight but I couldn't just leave him there- all alone surrounded by the enemy… trying to protect me but I also know that I was more of a burden then an real… help." I started crying more, and he stopped and knelt down again and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You are a brave- and kind-hearted and an extremely smart young girl. I understand that you were just trying to help him, but you need to understand that there was nothing you could have done, he is a ninja and is his job to protect people like you. So no more tears, okay?" He then pulled me into his embrace and I couldn't help but cry even more. After a little bit I started to take in deep breaths and tried to stop crying. '_I mean you never know he could still be alive_.' Yashamaru moved back slowly and placed his hands on my shoulders again.

"I am sorry I didn't mean for you to get upset, he must have been a really kind man to have someone as gentle as you to cry for him." He said as he wiped away the rest of my tears and gave me a kind small smile. '_You know what I am starting to think he is a good man, if only I could remember who he is.'_

"It's OK, it's not your fault but yes he saved me many times in the short time we were together, he was a very kind-hearted man." I said looking at him, I don't really feel like smiling so I just wiped my face with my sleeve so that there were no more tears, and took a deep breath.

"So... How far is the lookout place?" I said trying to change the subject, his face changed into a look of shook. I think he almost forgot where we were meant to be heading, he stood back up and then straightened out his clothes. He held out his hand for me to take again, he smiled down to me and started to walk again.

"It's not far, you should be able to see it soon." He said after that we didn't talk and it felt kind of unconfutable, we stopped into a café and bought some food, before we continued. Every now and then he would point out some sights, or some harmless information about the village, but just before I could say anything I heard shouting and screaming coming from close by. I noticed that Yashamaru had heard it too and we took off running towards the sound, we turned a corner and saw some children up a head, then Yashamaru took off even faster and jumped in front of a little girl that is about to be hit with flying sand.

"You can't do this Gaara!" He shouted and I just remembered where I have seen the man before,_ '__he is Gaara's uncle, man I am so stupid why couldn't I have remember that sooner.' _I do however remember this scene it's where the children are playing and then their ball lands on top of a ledge, Gaara gets it for them hoping they will let him play with them, only to have the kids run away and say that he is creepy- which makes Gaara upset and almost hurt the kids. I ran to the girl behind Yashamaru.

"It's ok, your safe now?" I said and bent down to help her up, I ran to the other children doing the same thing, all the children went straight to Yashamaru. He looked them over to make sure they weren't seriously injured, which I know they weren't so I just walked over to Gaara.

"Stop don't go near him, he is dangerous and creepy." One of the children that were just injured shouted to me when she saw me move towards him, but I chose to payed no attention to them I kept walking and stopped just I front of Gaara. I bent down and picked up his teddy bear that he always carries with him in the anime when he was a child, I stood back up and held it out towards him and gave him a big smile.

"Here this is yours isn't it?" He only nodded and took the teddy and hugged it to his chest and then looked at the ground again.

"My names Yuka, what's your name?" I hold out my hand as I introduced myself, he slowly looked up at my hand and then at me and I gave him a small smile.

"I'm… I'm G-Gaara" He said hesitantly but didn't shake my hand, I moved forward slowly. Even slower I reached out my hand and wrapped it around his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gaara." I said as I shook his hand up and down. '_OMG I just shook Gaara's hand, I mean The Gaara, if I could pick any Naruto character's hand to shake it would be Gaara's.'_

"Will you play with me Gaara?" I said as I bent back down and picked up the ball. _'__Gaara is the most misunderstood and feared in the Beginning of Naruto, if I can make his pain go away even if only for a couple of minutes I'm sure it will make his life a lot easier. I just can't stand it, how could everyone be so mean to him. Because he is even more hated and feared the Naruto, I just wish this world wasn't so cruel to people like them'_

He nodded his head slowly and gave me a very small smile, I took a couple of steps back and then placed the ball on the ground and gently kicked it to him, it went straight to him and he stopped it with his foot. He swung his leg back and kicked the ball back to me, I giggled and kicked it back to him. We moved around a bit and I couldn't seem to keep the smile off my face, once again I kicked it to him but as he kicked it back, it lifted off the ground and went flying through the air. I turned and ran never taking my eye off the ball, I got in front of it intending to catch it, but as the ball hit my chest I fell backward and hit my head on the sand wall.

"Ouch, man that hurt!" I said as I rubbed the back of my head- where there is now a lump, I looked up at Gaara and saw his face. 'O_h no he is going to think that it's his fault and that he hurt's everyone, no no no that's not good, quick dummy think of something fast, Ow Got it.' _I smiled and stood up, dusting myself off with one hand as I made my way back over to him.

"Hey Gaara that was quite a nice kick, you really got some power in those legs." I said laughing before I ran back over to him, so he wouldn't run away himself. He looked at me with shock written all over his face, his eyes were wide and he was clutching the teddy even harder.

"Hey, what's with that look? Did I got some dirt on my face or something?" I questioned with a tilt of my and a pouting. _'__I really don't want him to be upset; he needs to be more confident.'_

"I'm sorry, does your head hurt. I didn't mean to! Everyone around me always gets hurt." He said and looked at the ground, I can see that he is just about to cry, _'__oh man now I've done it.'_

"Hey it wasn't your fault that I hit my head and it doesn't hurt that bad anyway. I'm pretty tuff, so a little bump on the head is no biggy, ya know!" I said giving him a smile which he didn't see because he is still looking at the ground and I can see that tears have started to form.

"Gaara, will you be my friend? Oh I have an idea hold out your wrist and close your eyes." I said as I placed the ball on the ground and then held out one of my hands for him to take.

"You… you _want_ to be my friend? But I just hurt you!" He said losing the battle to keep his tears in, I quickly moved forward and hugged him. I felt his body tense, so I wrapped my arms tighter before rubbing small circles on his back. His body didn't relax but I didn't hear him crying ether, so slowly I moved back and rested my hands on his shoulders.

"Of course I want to be your friend, you are so nice and I already said that hitting my head wasn't your fault, I am kind of clumsy so I manage to hurt myself all the time." I said laughing at myself and rubbing my head he looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"So how about it, can we be friends or am I to weird, you know I only have two other friends everyone else thinks I'm to hypo and weird." I said giving him a smile, he smiled bigger at that so I held out my hand again, and he didn't hesitate to put one of his hands in it.

"Now close your eyes until I say so, OK?" He did as I said and closed his eyes, I smile before reaching up with my other hand and removed one of the coloured bracelets that my friends gave me for my birthday last year and tied it around his wrist.

"OK, you can open your eyes now!" He slowly opened his eyes and lifted his hand to look at the dark green bracelet that I gave him, a small smile came to his lips.

"This is a friendship bracelet, so as long as you wear it we will always be friends- no matter what!" I said before giving him a big smile _(A big closed eyes smile)_, I opened my eyes and Gaara gave me a big smile quickly moved forwards to hugged me. '_OMG Gaara is HUGGING me this is so totally awesome, this is a dream come true.'_ I hugged him back, and giggle at how amazing this is.

"Promise me that no matter what happens we are always going to be friends! I think you're awesome, and I know that I'm really nothing special but I like you a lot!" I said when he pulled away; he blinked a couple of times before nodding his head.

"Are you OK Yuka? Here let me see your head." Yashamaru said as he came up behind me making me jump out of my skin. '_Man ninja's can be so quite when they want to be, it's so not fare.'_

"AHH, OW MOTHER OF GOD SHITTY DUN." I shouted in surprised and his behind Gaara in a flash.

"Um, Sorry about that you just snuck up on me!" I said with a embarrass smile, when I saw him look at me strangely, slowly I moved to stand beside Gaara again.

"Haha right, Sorry. I didn't mean to, just a force of habit I guess!" He said with a chuckle as he knelt down to look at my head, I stood still and looked at Gaara. He looked sad so when Yashamaru started to poke around the area I started to pulled a silly faces.

"Haha Your... so… Weird.." Gaara said though laughter. '_YAY I made him laugh, and he's so cute when he laughs. Ow I just want to squeeze him- what a CUTIE, which considering that I barely get to see him smile in the anime it's actually quite a sight see him laughing.'_

"OK so your head doesn't look too bad but-." Yashamaru started too said before I turned around and gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"So can Gaara here join us for our picnic? Please it would be so fun, Pleaseee?" I begged, and pocked my bottom lip out for extra with bringing my hands together in a begging manner. He flinched back slightly when I decided to throw in a couple of tears for the effect.

"Ahh alright fine he can join us, just stop already! _I thought we agree no more tears?_" He said waving his arms around to try and stop me from crying, and muttered the last part more to himself then me.

"Yay! Isn't this awesome Gaara? So do you wanna come eat with us? Yashamaru here says he knows where some cool views are, _but I get the feeling he doesn't_!" I cheered as I turned to Gaara with a large smile and only whisper the last part to him, he giggle at my comment but we both cracked up when a offended noise came from Yashamaru letting us know that he heard me.

"Yeah, yeah very funny. So are we going to go or not?" He said before muttering something about _'__damn cute kids, and there puppy eyes.' _I stopped laughing and nodded my head before turning to Gaara again.

"Come on Gaara, I be you know some beautiful spots right?" I said as I grabbed his hand and started to skip away, for the first couple of steps he stumbled before he righted himself and then started to pull me along.

"Yeah I know this amazing spot, come on." He said happily as he pulled me quicker, I giggle and moved for a skip to a jog to keep up.

"Come on Yashi, or you'll get left behind." I called back to him when I looked behind me to see that Yashamaru hadn't moved, before turning back to squeeze Gaara's hand. He turned his head to look back at me; I smiled widely and squeezed again. He laughed and squeezed my hand back before he stopped near a really large rock wall, he tugged my hand and my body moved forwards to stand really close to his.

"Um… don't be scared okay!" He said softly before wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest, then I felt chakra move around us before moving beneath us. Slowly I looked down and saw sand lifting us, I gasped before looking back up to Gaara's face.

"Are you doing this?" I asked with wide eyes, his face fell and he looked down before slowly nodding his head. I squealed and tackled him in a hug, before pulling back and giggling.

"This is so cool, it's like we're flying! You're so awesome Gaara; can you do other things with sand?" I asked happily as I practically jumped up and down, he looked wide eyed at me before slowly nodding. I smiled widely as I looked all around us, I could see Yashamaru running up the wall under us and I waved down at him. When we got to the top Gaara gently moved the sand away so we were once again on solid ground, before he slowly removed his arms from around me and stepping away.

"Wow this is incredible." I gushed as I looked around to see the beautiful lay out of the setting sun and the golden sand dunes; I turned and hugged Gaara with a smile.

"Thank you, this is so pretty." I said before moving slightly onto my tippy toes to kiss his forehead- where the tattoo will be, slowly I moved back with a smile only to see Gaara with wide eyes and a bright blush on his cheeks. I cover my giggle with my hand before grabbing his hand with the other and move to face the setting sun again, just then Yashamaru made it to the top and started to set up the picnic.

"Your right Gaara, this place is amazing." Yashamaru said as we all sat down in a circle to eat, I nodded and smiled over at Gaara. He looked down with a shy smile and squealed before tackling him in a hug.

"Ow your just too cute." I squealed, Yashamaru chuckled and held out two containers of food for us. I smiled and moved back to take mine.

"Thanks Yashi." I said with a bright smile, shook his head with a smile and picked up his own.

"Thanks uncle." Gaara muttered before starting to eat his own food, I coughed and nearly choked on my food.

"Hey, hey take it easy, you alright now?" Yashamaru said as he patted my back, I coughed a couple more times before nodding my head.

"Uncle? You mean he's your uncle Gaara?" I asked as I started wide eyed at them. '_Well have to make it look like I didn't know.'_

"Um-hm, uncle takes care of me." He said as he continued to eat, I looked over at him sadly and lowered my head.

"Ow do you have any other family?" I asked as I lifted my head slightly to continue eating myself, he nodded his head slowly before he lowered his food.

"Yeah I have a big sister and brother but they don't like me, and dads always busy so uncle looks after me. What about you? Do you have any family?" He said softly before looking over at me, I frowned and looked down.

"Gaara-." Yashamaru started to scold him before I cut him off.

"No its okay, um to tell you the truth I don't really know! I don't even know my real name, I just thought that Yuka was a nice name, and I figure it would be easier for people to call me that instead of 'you' or 'kid', ya know!" I said with a sad smile before starting to eat again when my stomach groaned. _'__I really don't want to lie to him, but I need to keep a front that I can't remember anything.' _

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad. Here you can hug teddy if you want?" Gaara said moving closer to me and holding out the bear, I looked up at him and then covered my giggle with my hand.

"Thank you Gaara, and it's okay you didn't make me sad. I mean it's not your fault and I'm sure I will get my memories back seen, but I'm glad that I got to find a kind and amazing friend while I'm here." I said with a wide smile, he returned the smile before sitting back- but closer to me.

"Well I am going to have to return you to the hospital now. I am afraid we are already late getting you back, and I think it would be good if you don't move around too much more." Yashamaru said as he stood up and dusted off his clothes, Gaara and my head shoot up to look at him.

"Gaara I think it would be best if-." Yashamaru started before I cut him off.

"Hey can Gaara come with us to drop me off please?" I begged as I wrapped one of my arms around Gaara's shoulder.

"Please I would really like to talk to Gaara more please, oh please." I said hoping that he doesn't make Gaara go home by himself because if he does I don't know if he is still going to kill that drunk man or not but I just don't want to take that risk.

"How about it Gaara would you like to come with me to drop Yuka off at the hospital?" Yashamaru said looking down at Gaara with a smile.

"Can I really come with you uncle?" He said looking up at Yashamaru with hope in his eyes.

"Yes if you want too! I don't see way not." He said as he reached out and ruffled Gaara's hair.

"Yay then let's go." I said as I grabbed Gaara's hand and took off running, only to stop at the edge of the wall, I gave a nevus chuckle as I looked back at them.

"Haha I forgot we were up here." I scratched the back of my head and dipped my head a bit- when I saw Yashamaru shake his head and sigh.

"Alright you two wait for me at the bottom, I'll pack this up and be down in a second!" He said before he started to collect all our empty containers and put them back in the back, I nodded before smiling and turning to Gaara. He had a wide smile of his own as he opened is arms wide; I didn't hesitate to move into them. Again I felt the chakra before we were lifted and started to move over the side.

"Catch us if you can." I said looking back at Yashamaru and stuck my tongue out at him and laughed, I looked over at Gaara and saw him smiling.

"Come on as soon as we get to the bottom, we need to run faster so he doesn't catch us!" I said laughing, I felt us move downwards quicker. I looked up to see Yashamaru charging down the side of the wall- trying to catch us. We landed and I quickly grabbed Gaara's hand, we took off running as I laughed- ran just a little bit quicker when I hear Yashamaru yelling at us not to far behind us. I was never very good at running and having become younger doesn't help any. Of course me being so clumsily I tripped over my own foot and fully face planted it into the ground.

"OCH." I moaned as I stayed facedown, lucky I had let go of Gaara's hand at the last-minute- or he would have been pulled down with me.

"Are you OK?" I hear Gaara and Yashamaru say at the same time.

"Yep I'm fine" I said with my face still in the dirt, I rolled over onto my back and sat up and wiped my face with my hands. Yashamaru walked over to me and lifted me up to stand.

"Thank you, well I guess you caught us then. Meany!" I said pouting as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes I did, but I am pretty sure I told you two to wait and the bottom and that you shouldn't move around so much with that head injury?" He said as he reached up and started to pull my cheeks- he made his face look angry, but I know he is just trying not to laugh.

"OCH okay I'm sorry, stop please stop." I whine as I reached up to try and remove his hands, he pulled them further- which made me whine louder and stop moving my head.

"Now are you going to listen to me or am I going to have to conti-." He started and he pulled a bit more, I squeezed my eyes shut and started to wave my arms around.

"Yes, yes I'll listen just STOOOPP, PLEASE!" I begged, I heard him sigh before he let go, I instantly reached up and started to rub my abused cheeks with a pout- while glaring at him.

"I'm sorry but if you keep moving around like you are, you're going to put yourself in a coma." He said looking down at me with worry in his eyes.

"OK fine but Gaara is still coming with us just no more running deal?" I said holding out my hand to Yashamaru, he gave a small chuckle and shook my hand.

"You make a one hell of a bargain young girl." We all laughed at that and walked back to the hospital.

* * *

"I'm sorry." I said as I turned to Gaara and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, he turned his head and looked at me with a frown.

"I know I made you sad earlier, but hey look at it this way, it's kind of good that Yashamaru isn't weird-looking." I said raising my voice a bit so Yashamaru can hear me; he turned his head to look at me with a frown of his own, I held back my evil chuckle and just focused on Gaara.

"Why?" He asked as he tilted his head, I just smiled and lend over so my head was right next to Gaara's ear.

"Because now you can make him look weird by drawing on his face while he's sleeping and make him look really silly." I whispered in Gaara's ear which made him giggle and look at Yashamaru, Yashamaru looked from me to Gaara and then back to me again.

"What did you just tell him?" He said looking at me, I just smiled and grabbed Gaara's hand again and walked past him.

"I guess you will never know until it happens." I said looking back at him with a straight and slightly scary face, and then I released my evil chuckle.

"Hey Gaara would you like to learn a song that will help you never feel alone?" I asked as looking straight ahead, with a small smile on my face

"Yes please!" He said with a bright smile, and I felt him squeeze my hand.

"OK I can't remember all of it but I'll song for you what I remember?" I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye.

_**"This life don't last forever.  
So tell me what we're waiting for.  
We're Better off being together.  
Than being miserable alone.**_

_**Cause I've been there before.**_  
_**And you've been there before.**_  
_**But together we can be alright.**_  
_**Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold.**_  
_**We hold each other till we see the sunlight.**_  
_**So if you just.**_

_**Hold my hand.**_  
_**Baby I promise that I'll do,**_  
_**All I can.**_  
_**Things will get better if you just hold my hand.**_  
_**Nothing can come between us if you just hold,**_  
_**hold my, hold, hold my, hooold, hold my hand.**_  
_**Hold my hand**_

_**The nights are getting darker.**_  
_**And there's no peace inside.**_  
_**So why make our lives harder.**_  
_**By fighting love, tonight. "**_

"Um… I know there's more but I just can't remember what it is, it's really easy to learn but I can write it down for you to remember if you like?" I asked before I looked over at him and saw that he and Yashamaru had their mouths open and were staring at me.

"What?" I asked with wide eyes as I backed up a bit.

"You have a really nice voice." Yashamaru said as he shook his head as if trying to wrap his head around it.

"Yes! It's really beautiful." Gaara said nodding and smiling, as he moved over to stand in front of me.

"Thank you both, I do like sing, but I normal don't sing for people." I said smiling at them as I blushed and ducked my head.

"Anyway we better get going it's gotten quiet dark now." I said feeling a bit uncomfortable with them still staring at me.

"Yes your right, let's go and when we get there I'll write the song down for Gaara." Yashamaru said smiling at Gaara.

"Thank you so much uncle." Gaara said returning the smile.

And we started walking again; little did we know that we were being followed the whole day but a mysteries figure that stayed to the shadows- just waiting for the time to strike.

* * *

**There we go, so let me know if you like it.**

**I would also like to thank 'Artesia Floweriella Questri.' 'Kiara6963.' 'Bellabu57.' and all the people following/ favouring this story. I worked none stop to get this chapter out because of you couple but amazing people, so this chapter is dedicated to all of you. I really do appreciate knowing that people like this version better then the other, and it makes me want to keep getting chapters out for you. so thank you :)**

**Anyway thank you all and please review.**

**Cheers love ya xx**

**GaaraRules29 out. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**22/04/2015**

* * *

**Previously:**

"What?" I asked with wide eyes as I backed up a bit.

"You have a really nice voice." Yashamaru said as he shook his head as if trying to wrap his head around it.

"Yes! It's really beautiful." Gaara said nodding and smiling, as he moved over to stand in front of me.

"Thank you both, I do like sing, but I normal don't sing for people." I said smiling at them as I blushed and ducked my head.

"Anyway we better get going it's gotten quiet dark now." I said feeling a bit uncomfortable with them still staring at me.

"Yes your right, let's go and when we get there I'll write the song down for Gaara." Yashamaru said smiling at Gaara.

"Thank you so much uncle." Gaara said returning the smile.

And we started walking again; little did we know that we were being followed the whole day by a mysteries figure that stayed to the shadows- just waiting for the time to strike.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Team Ro.**

After we had made it back to my room, Yashamaru copied down the words to the song just like he said he would- and I ended up getting a scolding from the medic because I came back covered in dirt and with more injuries. After everyone left I laid on my bed- looking up at the ceiling with a wide smile on my face, but unfortunately the day's activities caught up with my body and carried me away into a blissful sleep.

In the haze of sleep I felt myself being lifted, before the wind picked up and it felt like I was just floating, but every now and then my body would be jerked making my stomach churn. Not liking the feeling in the least, I tried to push myself to wake up- and that's when I heard muffled voices.

"-iet, we can't be seen leaving with this girl." I heard a male's voice growl to someone else. _'What? What the heck are they talking about? And why can't I seem to wake up fully?' _I forced myself to concentrate on the voices, and hope that it would wake me.

"I know, I know- but I just have a bad feeling about this. I just know something bad will come of kidnapping this girl." Another voice whispered back but this one seemed closer than the other one, I clenched my fists and held back a grunt, as I seem to have been shifted from a bridal hold- to being thrown over a very muscled should.

"Careful you idiot, if she's injured to badly when we hand her over to the-." The voice didn't finish and as the voice cut off, I felt the shoulder dig into my stomach more- as the person carrying me moved his arm downwards. Slowly I peeked open my eyes and looked down to see a hard sand roof, tilting my head slightly- I could make out two other people crouched beside the one carrying me- looking around the area. _'What am I going to do? I can't fight all three of them, hell I could barely fight one of them. What should I do? __Well I know one thing for sure I have to get away from them- before we leave the village, it would be harder for people to find me once we left.'_ Stilling myself I took a deep breath and with all my strength- I rammed my knee into my carrier's throat. He gaged and leaned forwards, taking the distraction I struggled off the man's shoulder, I landed with a thud. Not wasting a second I breathed in a deep breath and screamed at the top of my lungs, as I scrambled away from them. My scream lasted an all of four seconds before one of the man back handed me, I flow through the air from the force but as I landed I used the momentum to keep rolling. I rolled a couple more times before stopping, pushing myself up I glared at the three men as one of them grabbed my hair and another gaged me.

"Stupid little bitch! Come on we need to move, before someone comes looking." The man holding my hair said before pulling me up by me hair, I cried out and reached my hands up to scratch at his hand- only for them to be grabbed and tide together. I screamed out though the cloth in my mouth as I fought against their hold of me.

"Shut up!" One of them growled before a fist smacked painfully across my face, the blow was so bad that I instantly felt dizzy, making my legs give out. The grip on my hair was released and I collapsed to the ground, muffled voices came all around me. I turned my head to the side in a daze, blurry images moved all around- in and out of my vision, then I felt something soft and safe wrap around my body- making everything go black. I stared blankly into the darkness; I could hear loud screams and alarms going off. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and the thing wrapped around me cracked and fell away from me including my restraints- bring me out of my daze, looking around I saw two mangled corpse of the men trying to take me. I heard a pain filled cry, quickly turning around I gasped at the sight before me. Standing bathed in the moon light is a half transformed Gaara- holding the last man upside down and just about ready to kill him.

"GAARA!" I shouted as I stood up and ran over to him, slowly he turned his head to look at me, I saw pain flash in his eyes before he quickly turned his face away from me.

"Gaara, please don't kill him. I know you don't want to hurt anyone, and I need this man alive to know why these man are always after me!" I said as I moved to stand just behind him, slowly I reached out and touched his shoulder, I saw his body tremble and the man cried out in pain as the sand tightened.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! I'M A MONSTER!" Gaara shouted as sand whipped out and slammed into me, sending me flying back, I whimpered as I hit the roof but pushing through the pain to got back up and ran back to Gaara and throw my arms around him.

"NO, I WON'T! You're my friend; you promised we would stay friends! So… DON'T PUSH ME AWAY AND TRUST ME!" I shouted into his back before tightening my grip on him, the world seemed to freeze- not even the wind blow. A moment passed before I felt all the tension leave Gaara's body, seconds later his body completely gave out- making us both collapse to the ground. Suddenly Gaara turned in my hold and wrapped his arms even tighter around me before burying his head into my shoulder, I mimicked his hold and gently started to rub comforting circle on his back. It wasn't until I heard slow footsteps that I raised my head, I watched silently as ninja's hesitantly moved out of the shadows and started to remove the three men.

"Yuka, Gaara! Are you both alright?" Asked a gently voice to the left of us, Gaara only tightened his hold on me and moved deeper into my body. I turned my head to our left and looked up at Yashamaru; I slowly nodded my head to answer his question.

"Gaara you've… these men-." Yashamaru started in a slightly disapproving voice, as he folded his arms over his chest and looked down at Gaara, Gaara's body started to tremble in my arms- I squeezed him a little before cutting Yashamaru off.

"Gaara saved me, pleased don't be mad at him! He didn't mean to hurt them!" I choked out in a weak voice, Yashamaru's eyes widened at that and Gaara lifted his head to stare wide eyed at me. I also noticed the rest of the ninja's stopped to stare at me; I heard two soft gasped from just behind Yashamaru. Moving my head slightly I saw the Kazakage and two kids- they could only be a little older than me and Gaara, I instantly recognised them as Temari and Kankuro. They're in their pyjamas and the look on their faces was a mix between shook and terror, they both seemed to be trembling and hold onto each other.

"Yuka…?" Gaara whispered my name; I turned all my focus back on to the Kazakage.

"I'm so sorry, those men were after me! I didn't mean to curse your village trouble, but it really wasn't Gaara's fault, please I'll take all the blame! Gaara was just protecting me, please forgive him." I said as I bowled my head to the Kazakage and squeezed my eyes shut. _'They can't… I won't let them hurt Gaara; if he hadn't come I would already have disappeared out in the desert! It wasn't his fault, why does he always get blamed for these things?'_

"You do realise what you're asking? Two ninja's from another village are dead and you want-." The Kazakage started as he walked forward to stand in front of us.

"Yes! I will take full responsibility for what has accord tonight!" I said cutting the Kazakage off as I lifted my gaze to stare into his eyes, I felt Gaara squeeze my hand and I squeezed it back before standing. The Kazakage stare down at me with a hard expression, but I didn't waver- doing so would mean that Gaara would be blamed and I will not let that happen, the stare increased and I felt the sweat start to form on my forehead and my body started to shake from the sheer pressure of the stare.

"Very well, we will hold the prisoner until your leaf escort is here for them to handle interrogation! As for you, you will be under house arrest, and you are forbidden to interact with anyone- other than Yashamaru who will be making sure you stay in good health and myself. This will be until you leave this village, am I clear?" The Kazakage said as his stare completely disappeared and he just stood there looking at me, my eyes widened when the meaning of his words sunk in, I forced back tears and bit my bottom lip.

"Yes I understand, thank you Lord Kazakage sir!" I said in an even tone- but I'm sure everyone heard the pain in my voice- as I bowled half my body and squeezing my eyes shut again.

"No… you can't! Please don't take her away, please dad!" Gaara cried as he crawled over and grabbed onto my leg, my eyes snapped open and I couldn't hold back the slow trickle of tears, as I looked into his lonely- sad- scared- and teary eyes.

"Gaara… please… I'm so sorry! This is all my fault and I don't want you to be blamed… you're my hero! I don't want to leave you but… but I'll be leaving the village in a couple of days anyway, so…" I couldn't finish as my shaky hand reached down and touched the side of his face, he looked up at me with tears still spilling out of his eyes, slowly I bent down and kissed the same spot as before. I moved back and forced a wide smile to my face, as I squeezed my eyes shut to try and minimize the flow of tears from my eyes.

"Stay cool my panda friend, will meet again one day! And when that day comes, you won't be the only one of us with awesome skills!" I said before doing the peace sigh and turning away from him, I kept my eyes half shut as I walked over to where Yashamaru was waiting for me; I opened my eyes and looked sadly up at him. He didn't say a word as he patted my head and then scooped me up into his arms; I bowled my head and clenched my fist in my lap.

"Y-Yuka…" I heard Gaara's voice crack as he called out to me, I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head further away from his view.

"_**Cause I've been there before… and you've been there before.  
But together we can be alright.  
Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold… we hold each other till we see the sunlight.  
So if you just."**_ I started to sing softly, before I lifted my head and gave a small smile to Gaara, his eyes widened before he started to softly sing along with me.

"_**Hold my hand… baby I promise that I'll do… All I can."**_ Yashamaru turned us away and started to jump from roof to roof, with us disappearing into the night, but I continued to softly sing as Gaara's figure faded from my view.

"_**Things will get better if you just hold my hand  
Nothing can come between us if you just hold,  
hold my, hold, hold my, hooold, hold my hand." **_The last part come out in a choked sob and I buried my head into Yashamaru's shoulder, my body shook as all the tears that I've been holding back ever since I got here- came pooling out of my eyes, I cry long and hard not taking note of anything going on around me- and eventually I had cried so much that my body gave up to exhaustion.

* * *

The next day I spent my time in a one room apartment, the only one to come and see me was Yashamaru- and that was only to bring me food and some books at my request, after reading two and a half books I began to get tired so I decided to call it a day. I fell asleep but had a strange dream, It is hard to piece together there was just flashes of images across my vision.

_'There was a woman with fierce red hair- I can't see the top half of her face because her hair was blown across it, but I can see her peach coloured lip- as she smiled. Then there was a man with blonde hair- unlike the woman almost everything about him was blurry and dark image, I can't see anything in the image except his hair and in his arms he was holding two bundles of blankets in each hand. The last image was where one of the bundle of blanks was in a crib and one is in the arms of man, the man was different for the other one, this one was surround by black and the only colours in the picture was the red and yellow hair sticking out of the grey blankets, and RED… EVERYTHING faded and turned a bright glow of blood red.'_

I woke up in a cold sweat- gasping for my body dream doesn't make any sense, but I know one thing for sure- that was no ordinary dream. Once I have taken a couple of deep breaths to calm myself, I looked around and noticed that everything that has happened wasn't a dream- it was _all_ real. '_Running for my life- the man getting injured- almost dying in the desert- ending up in the sand village- meeting and befriending Gaara- and almost being kidnapped, what am I going to do?'_ I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them.

'_Will I ever see my mum and dad again? I know I didn't have the best life but it was my life and I like it. I know that I'm not going to stand a chance here in Naruto, I can hardly fight and I'm not a ninja. I guess if I have to stay here the best thing for me to do is train and get stronger, if I don't I am going to die and I need to figure out what I am going to do with the information I have of this world. Should I change little bits of the story to make it easier for the characters or should I tell the Hokage a bit of what I know- I know I can't tell him everything because he has to die even if he is a nice guy but then again he properly won't believe me and I will have to be killed or thrown in prison and then they are going to torture me in interrogation- for the information.'_

A knock came at the door interrupting my thoughts, I took a couple of breaths before telling him to come in, I watch silently as Yashamaru made his way into the room and stopped beside my bed.

"Yashi… um… how is Gaara? Is he okay? Is he angry with me?" I whispered as Yashamaru sat on the end of my bed facing me, I shook his head and sighed; he looked away and stared at the floor.

"Please… please tell me I know you're not meant to but… I just got to know if he's okay! I'll be fine if he's angry with me and doesn't want to see me again… just as long as he's well an-." I started to rant and I would have continued if it wasn't for Yashamaru placing a firm hand on my head, and turning to look at me.

"He's not angry with _you_ and he doesn't hate _you_! As for how he is… (Sigh) I don't know what to do, he's closed himself off to everyone, _I_ can hardly even get near him anymore… he's not even eating…" Yashamaru muttered before he let his hand drop from my head with a sigh, I gasped and lowered my head, to stare blankly at my hands.

"I wish I could just see him, or even just talk to him! I'd tell him how silly he's acting… Yashi, could I ask you for a favour?" I asked as I looked up pleadingly at him, he stared blankly back at me before sighing.

"I can't let you see-." Yashamaru started before I cut him off.

"I know I'm not allowed to see him, but… if I wrote him a small note, could you give it to him? I promise that after that I won't ask for anything, I'll be really well behaved. I just can't let him do this to himself, please just one small note that's all I ask! You can even read it… I just want to try and make things right." I begged with all my might, he sighed and stood up- not saying a word, my shoulders dropped and I bowled my head as he walked away.

"Here! Make it short!" Yashamaru said from beside my bed, my head snapped and I stared at the paper and pencil that he is holding out to me, I squealed with joy as I tackled him in a hug.

"Thank you so much Yashi." I said happily before pulling back with a wide smile on my face, I quickly took the things from his hand and jumped off the bad, moving quickly over to my small table- I knelt down and placed the things on the table. '_Okay now what to write? It can't be too long, but I have to somehow say enough to fix this!'_ I hummed in thought as I chawed my bottom lip, I picked up the pencil and held it over the paper, I stared at it thinking of all the things that I could say- but just decided to make it simple, sweet and start to the point. Taking a deep breath I began to write- making sure that my handwriting was neat and readable, before I draw a cute little chibi picture of Gaara- hugging his teddy and with a wide smile on his face. Quickly I re-read over it to make sure it has everything that needed to be said.

'_Gaara, my dear panda friend_

_Do you remember when I gave you the bracelet? I told you that we would be friends no matter what! I care a lot about you Gaara, so it hurts Yashamaru and myself- if you're not taking care of your health. I know we are separated now but one day soon we will get to see each other again, but until that day please don't close yourself off to the world, even if I can't be with you- Yashamaru is still there for you, and if you keep trying you might find another friend. So smile Gaara and I hope you can find some happiness knowing that you will always be my special friend._

_Love Yuka.'_

Satisfied with the letter I followed it in half and stood up, I turned and held it out to Yashamaru, he took it from me and put it straight into his pocket.

"Aren't you going to read it?" I gasped as my eyes widened, he smiled and knelt down in front of me, he lifted his hand and patted my head.

"No, this is between Gaara and you! Besides it doesn't really matter what it says so long as it makes Gaara feel better right?" I smiled brightly before rapidly nodding, smiling kindly Yashamaru stood and picked up the book I had already read.

"Finished this already? You should eat and I'll be back later with lunch and some more books, alright?" He said smiling over his shoulder, but for some reason I felt that it was forced, I nodded my head slowly- not really knowing what to say.

After I finished the food Yashamaru left for me, I decided to finish the book I had been reading the night before. I only have two more chapters to go and it is getting really interesting, who would have thought that- in an Anime they have some good writers. I finished reading the book, it kind of sucks because it only took me about four minutes to finish it and now I have nothing to do.

* * *

At lunch time Yashamaru came back and said Gaara is finally eating again- he thanked me and hugged me tightly, he gave me another book that I didn't feel like reading- my food and then left, with the usual be back with the food.

I am not the kind of person that likes to sit around all the time, I am an active girl who likes to run around like most nine year old's. Wait I guess I'm ten now as I was walking through the desert on my birthday, well that sucks but then again I am meant to be a six years old here. I still don't understand how this all happen but every time I try to remember my head starts hurting, and I feel like I am going to be sick or pass out, so I think it would be best to just not try for now- but I know I am going to have to remember soon. Just then I saw a hand wave across my vision, I looked to the side to see that it was Yashamaru, he was back and is trying to get my attention.

"There you are, I thought I had lost you for a minute there." He said with a small chuckle, I just gave him a smile not wanting to tell him what I was thinking about.

"You're back earlier! Is something wrong?" I asked when the clock showed that it wasn't even an hour since he left and still over six hours till dinner, I blinked and moved around from my spot on the windowsill- to sit with my back leaning against the window.

"Well… the Kazakage wants you brought to his office!" He said gently, I frowned but moved to leave.

"Before we go… I just want to say thank you, because of you Gaara now has a friend and seems a lot happier! So thank you." He said before he bowled to me, I looked down at him before I reached out and touched his shoulder.

"It's okay, I really like Gaara! So really there's no need to bow and thank me, just make sure Gaara stays happy when I leave! Because if Gaara has people that love him, he want be… sad, ya know!" I said with a wide smile, he looked up at me before giving a small smile of his own and nodding. After that we left and remained in a comfortable silence, for the whole trip the Kazakage tower I was stared at by the villagers, I tried my best to ignore them but the amount of people increased the closer we got to the tower. I sighed in relief when we entered the tower and away from the stares of the people, Yashamaru reached down and gently squeezed my shoulder- while guiding me though the hallways of the tower.

When we entered the Kazakage's office- the first thing I noticed was the Kazakage and all his kids standing behind his desk.

"Gaara!" I said happily as I moved quicker into the room, but stopped when I noticed the three ANBU ninja from the hidden leaf standing in front of the desk with their backs to me, but at my outburst they turned and looked at me, Yashamaru pulled me back to stand beside him and tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"Ow there you are! See just like I said she is fine and well." The Kazakage said as he sat back in his seat, the ANBU leader moved forwards and stopped in front of me, slowly I lifted my head to look up at him. Gaara moved out from behind the desk and stood beside me, I turned my head to look at him, only to see him on the brink of tears, I felt my throat tighten and my eyes started to sting- not wanting to cry again I looked back up at the ANBU. The man knelt in front of me, my eyes widened as I watched his man did the same behind him.

"Lady Akiko, we are here to escort you back to the village hidden in the leaves! We will protect you from now, until you are home and safe." He said before bowling his head, with his man once again doing the same, after a moment and I didn't say anything he and his man stood back up and turned to the Kazakage.

"We will be leaving right away! Thank you for offering us to stay and rest, but we really need to get back. We would also like to thank the Sand village for the protection that they have given to lady Akiko." The Kazakage nodded and reached into his desk pulling out a scroll, he placed it on the desk and pushed it towards them, the ANBU captain picked up the scroll and tucked it away.

"Yu- um… Akiko-." Gaara started to say quietly beside me, I quickly turned and hugged him tightly making him stop speaking and freeze, I heard two gasps but ignored them and hugged Gaara tighter, at that- he hugged me back just as tight.

"I'm going to miss you Gaara, but you just remember what I said and don't listen to all those meanies! You're really special Gaara and I'm so glad you let me be your friend!" I said before moving back and kissing his forehead, he blushed brightly- I couldn't help but giggle at how cute he looks.

"Stay cool my friend, and keep smiling!" I said as I held out my hand to him, this time he didn't hesitate in taking my hand and shaking it, we both smiled brightly before we let our hands drop. Taking a deep breath I turned and look at the Kazakage, I bowled half my body with my hands in front of my.

"Thank you for everything lord Kazakage, and I'm once again sorry for the trouble I may have caused your village during my stay. But I have to say I sure had some fun!" I said before standing back up and smiled brightly; out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the ANBU shake his head, I held back an eye roll when the Kazakage just nodded and waved off the issue. Lastly I turned to Yashamaru; he looked sadly down at me, before kneeling down and placing a hand on my head.

"Try and stay out of trouble, and stop hitting you head all the time, because you'll need that smart brain of yours when you older!" I blow a raspberry but pouted when he started to mess up my hair.

"Hey it's not my fault the ground hates me, one of these days I'll learn to fly like Gaara and then the ground can suck it! I'll be taking to the skies." I said with determination, Yashamaru- Gaara and one of the ANBU busted out laughing at my proclaimed, which make me pout and lower my head.

"Ow I believe you could pull it off, but you stay safe and have a good trip okay!" Yashamaru said before pulling me into a hug, I returned it and I felt two more small arms try and wrap around us, I laughed before moving out of their hold.

"Well I guess we better be going, see ya soon my panda!" I said with a wide smile and the peace sigh, I felt and hand touch my shoulder, turning my head I looked up at the ANBU that had laughed at me.

"Are you ready to go?" The squad leader asked, I said nothing but nodded before I turned and walked out of the room, I walked quietly behind the only ANBU that hasn't done a single thing but stand and watch, the other two followed me. We quickly made it outside before the one in front stopped and looked over his shoulder to me; I froze and looked up at him.

"Captain!" He said in a lot deeper voice then I thought for his slander build. _'Actually now that I take a closer look at him- he looks to be in his early teens. How could someone so young be in ANBU? I thought there was only a handful of the main characters were? But this guy he has long straight hair- tide in a ponytail resting on his neck, and the visible skin that I can see is very pale. The energy- well I guess its chakra- inside of him burns like a raging fire but at the same time it feels cool and gentle-' A_ throat being cleared pulled me out of my thoughts and I turned to look up at the captain.

"Lady Akiko you may address me as Dog or Captain, beside me is Bear and that is Raven! I know you might be confused but the Hokage has told us that he will answer any and all questions you may have, as for the rest- Bear can you explain to Lady Akiko the plan and rules please? Raven and I will meet you both at the gate." The Captain/ dog said before he and the teen ANBU walked on a head, I watched them leave before turning my head to Bear- the ANBU that laughed at me, I smiled and held out my hand.

"Hi it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry you had to come all this way, I understand that this isn't a really exciting mission for you amazing ANBU, so if I'm annoying or any trouble just let me know and I'll try and be more tolerable, kay!" I said making my smile bigger, slowly he reached out and shook my hand, but instead of letting go he gripped it tighter and started to walk.

"Your a weird kid, but I think we can all get along so don't worry about it. Now as for the rules, we are going to be traveling at a very fast pace, we will only be stopping to go to the bath room and for a short break. We know that you will not be able to keep up with us so we will be carrying you on our backs all the way, we will change every eight hours but we will not be stopping for that either, we will be passing you as we run. Our one mission is to get you back to the hidden leaf alive and safe." He said. '_Men are they insane, how is passing me when running, getting me back to the village safely, in the anime they jump/run from tree to tree if one of them slip when passing me, it's going to kill me or its going to end up really hurting.'_

"Are you sure you guys won't drop me?" I say feeling a bit nervous at how he will react. _'I know their mission is to get me back unharmed but I sort of just insulted them, maybe I shouldn't have said anything but they must be tired after travailing straight here, and they couldn't have stopped with the time it took them to get here. And now they have to carry me!_' Bear's hand started to shake, as did the rest of him, then I heard him start to laugh. Then just as quickly as he started, he stopped and tried to cover it with a cough.

"Huh hnm, no we won't drop you we are all very skilled." He said as we came to a stop just before the village gate, I turned back and looked at the village- somehow hopping to spot Gaara.

"I didn't mean to say you all weren't skilled, it's just that you all have just travelled straight here and haven't had time to rest. You guys must be tired but now you're going to have to carry me, I just don't want you guys to over exhaust yourselves." I said softly still look at the village, but quickly turned to stare wide eyed at Bear- when he busted out laughing, he started to laugh so hard that he couldn't even stand anymore. He continued to laugh until a throat was cleared behind me, quickly spinning around- which made me end up tripping over my own feet and falling onto my bum. Instantly had Bear laughing again but this time stopped after he received a hard look from the captain.

"Do I even want to know?" He muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck, Bear instantly straightened out his uniform and stood up straight.

"I'm sorry captain, but this kid says the cutest things! I did try and restrain myself but she just- (Cough) um… sorry." He said before turning full professional, I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest as I glared at him.

"I don't see how- what I said _cute_? It was simply an observed fact, and a statement of concern." I said as I glared harder at him, I saw him flinch before he reached out and started to pull my cheek, I whined and tried to pull away.

"See what I mean!" Bear said as he pulled harder on my cheek, not even thinking about it I quickly turned my head and bite his hand holding my cheek, instantly he pulled his hand back and moved away from me.

"I didn't mean to bite you, but I'm still recovering from a sun burn and that really hurt!" I said as I gently rubbed my throbbing cheek, before I turned away from him and looked up at the captain. I frowned when he froze and his body stiffened, he stayed like that for a moment before he turned and started to walk down the sand tunnel leading to the desert.

"Um... what about the guy that tryed to kidnap me two nights ago?" I questioned in a quiet vioce, Raven held up a scroll before re-tucking it away.

"Ow, right!" I said sheepishly while scratching the back of my head.

"Ok it looks like we are all ready to go, Raven!" The captain called back to us, Raven gave a small nod then walked up to me and handed me a black coat with a hood, I put it on as fast as I can, all of them are wearing them too. He then turned around and knelt down for me to get on his back, he turned his head around to look at me and gave a small nod, I hopped on his back and he stood up in one fluent motion. He is carrying me so easily- it's as if I weigh nothing at all, we walked over to stand in the middle of the group, I felt the hood of the cape that is resting on my back lift and be placed on my head. I turned my head to see that it was Bear.

"Just to make sure you don't get sun-burnt again, and you should tuck your head in, so the wind isn't in your face." He said kindly, then moved back to his spot on the left side of me, Dog is in the lead with Raven and Bear competing a triangle. Suddenly Dog started running and so did everyone else, Dog nodded to the man on guard of the village entrance and then they took off at a faster pace- moving though the sand so quickly it feels like they are not even touching the ground. 'W_ell here we go.'_ I closed my eyes and rested my head on cat's shoulder, taking a deep breath to relax my body, and just listened to the sounds around me.

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

I started to cry as I watch from a distant roof as Yuka- no Akiko hopped on the backs of one of the ANBU, I instantly stood up and ran over the roof tops to try and get closer, I ran as fast as I can to the village entrance, but I get there to late- she's gone. I can still see them but only as far off shadows.

"Goodbye Akiko and thank you for being my friend. I will never forget you." I whispered to myself as I watch them until they are out of sight, then I turned around and walked back to my room holding the letter that Yashamaru had given me earlier today- gently in my hands. I went straight to my room and sat on my bed and read the letter over and over again, then I decided to write my own letter for her, I will give it to her the next time we meet.

* * *

**Nina POV and time skip three hours**

We are still in the desert and the sun is directly above us and it is hot but not as hot as when I first made this trip maybe because this time I am not walking and because there is a nice cool wind. I am still getting carries by Raven, but now it seems that he's having a bit more difficulty careering me, he has to keep re-lift me and move me about a lot on his back. I guess strength isn't his strong skill, I now he's still young and although I'm not tall or fat, the exhaustion must be getting to him.

"Are you ok? Am I getting to heavy?" I whispered very quietly near his ear so that no one else would hear. He turned his head slightly so he can look me in the eyes; I lend my head to the side to make it easier for him.

"No your light." He said simply, I raised my eyebrow and stared into his dark eyes though the mask, he sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

"My shoulders are just tightening up from having them in the same spot for so long and the heat isn't helping any." He muttered as he tried to roll his shoulders to loosen them a bit, I smiled at him then moved my head back behind him. I removed my hands from around his neck and placed them on his shoulders and started to massage them, he tensed up for only a second before he let his body relax.

"Hm?" He made a sound and turned his head to look back at me.

"Well it's the least I could do and I've always just liked to make people loosen up, so I learnt how and found that I was pretty good at it!" I said with a wide smile, before I turned all my concentration to releasing the tension from his shoulders and upper back. I use to love giving my dad messages when he would come home from work, he would always be so exhausted and it made me feel better to see him fall asleep from them.

* * *

**Flash back**

"Hi daddy how was your day?" I said as I looked up at him with a big smile on my face, he took of his coat and hung it up.

"Long and tiring, but better now that I'm home with you!" He said as he turned and looked down at me with a smile of his own. He held out is hand and we walked into the lounge room; he sat down on the edge of his chair and started to rub his shoulders.

"So what about you? How was your day?" He asked with a kind smile as he stopped massaging his shoulders and looked at me.

"My day was amazing; my friend Kay had a costume birthday party. I dressed up as Cinderella, Kithara dressed up as sleeping beauty and Kay was Rapunzel- it was so much fun, and we ate lots of lollies and cake." I said smiling at dad, he chuckle and pulled me closer to him.

"I hope you brushed you teeth when you got home or they will all fall!" He said as he started ticking me, I started laughing uncontrollably, and fell to the floor laughing and kicking about.

"Yes- I- Did- Pleasssseeeee- STOP!" I stumbled out though the fit of laughter, as I started to roll all around the floor trying to get away.

"Ok, ok I will stop if you give me one of your amazing massage." He said tickling me even more until I gave in.

"Ok I'll do it. Now please stop." I said when I couldn't take anymore. He stopped tickling me and started laughing. I stood up and hoped up on the couch behind him, he undid his tie and then took off his work shirt and placed it on the chair next to his, I picked up a jar of tiger balm that is always sitting on the coffee table next to dad's chair. I undid the lid and dug my finger into it, then I handed to jar and lid to dad and started massaging one shoulder at a time until they are completely lose.

"Thank you sweet heart, you are the best daughter in the world." He said, but his voice started to become muffled.

* * *

**End of flash back**

"Are you ok?" Bear's voice said pulling me out of my thoughts, as I looked at his eyes though the mask I could see worry and sympathy in his eyes and I'm guessing that I have been thinking back for a while because everyone else was looking at me too. Then I felt why, I am crying, I quickly wiped them away and gave him a small nod with a smile.

"I'm ok, just lost in thought I guess!" I said before I turned my head back to the front and continued massaging Raven's shoulders trying to distract myself from thinking about my family and home. _'I don't know how I got here and I don't know how to get back, but I just can't keep crying every time I think about them. Crying doesn't help!' _Raven looked like he wants to ask me something, but I think he thought better of it, and just nodded and turned his head back around. '_Thank you Raven, whoever you are!' _We travelled in silence again and made it to the forest in no time. The ANBU climbed the trees and started jumping from tree to tree.

* * *

**Time skip**

We have been traveling for about fourteen hours and it has been dark for some time now but the sun should be rising very soon. I am now being carried by Bear, who finds it funny to tickle me feet or try and gloat me into conversation. I have now made it a thing, to massage them as they carry me, _'I mean it's the very least I can do for them, I can't fight and I can't keep up on my own, and they seem to like it a lot.'_

"We will be stopping in about ten hours' time for a brake." Dog called over his shoulder to his team and they nodded, if my maths is right we should arrive back at the village early tomorrow morning, and then I will be able to sleep properly- as I haven't slept at all and only closed my eyes to rest them every couple of hours. To pass the time I studied the ANBU, trying to see if I could figure out if they're main characters.

'Bear is tall and I mean really tall, he seems to be in his mid-twenties. He has had short spiky brown hair, and tanned skin, and from what I could see of his eyes they were a light brown. His chakra feels cold- and yet bright, he had really muscled arms and shoulders, he seems to be the talkative one and the one that helps me pass the time. I have no clue who he could be.

Raven well like I said before- early teen, black long hair, black eyes and pale. He don't talk much and when he does, it's short and to the point, his chakra feels like fire and yet cool and kind. He seems familiar but I just can't think of his name.

Captain/ Dog is a tall- taller than Raven but shorter the Bear, he seems to be in his late teens, he has grey hair and I haven't got to see his eyes, he has a toned body and only talks to give orders. I probably could have figured out who he is from all that but it didn't all click into place until I felt his chakra, it was warm and comforting, yet every now and then I it would feel like it spikes and flashes like he was in pain. It was then that I really saw who he is, it's Kakashi- I really didn't know he was in ANBU but here he is running right in front of me as the captain of this team. I fell really embarrassed that I couldn't tell that it was him, I mean come on who else has hair like that? I can't beleave it took so long for me to guess who he is, but because he's so young and in ANBU I really don't know anything about him.'

* * *

**Time skip two hours (about six am)**

I am now being carried by Kakashi/ Dog and I'm starting to feel so incredibly tired, so tired that I couldn't even keep my eyes open, deciding to just give up- I rested my head on his shoulders and closed my eyes.

All of a sudden I felt Kakashi stopped and jumped down from the trees, I slowly turned my head to the side and half opened my eyes. I looked around with blurry eyes and saw we have stopped in a very small clearing; I yarned but couldn't seem to lift my head off Kakashi's shoulder. He knelt down and I slowly dragged myself off, but my legs just wouldn't hold my weight and I started to fall- only to be caught by Kakashi, he lifted me up and placed me under a tree.

"Here eat this and then try and get some more sleep, ok? I really don't understand why you didn't sleep a little when the others were carrying you!" He muttered as he handed me a sandwich, I slowly brought it to my mouth and took a bite; he nodded and then sat down next to me to eat his own sandwich.

"We rest for two hours!" Kakashi said to Raven and Bear, I watched as Bear moved around the clearing and I couldn't see Raven anymore, so I'm guessing he must be scouting the area and setting traps or something, after I finished my food my body just wouldn't stay awake so I feel asleep straight afterwards.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

I moved up beside Bear and held out my arms for the girl to move onto my back, I tensed at first contact, but quickly shifted her into the right positon on my back. As she did with the other two she started to skilfully message my shoulders and upper back, I didn't even know that I was so tensed until I felt it all melted away, I probably would have fallen asleep if I didn't keep reminding myself that I'm carrying her. After about an hour the strength behind her message soften, and she started to yawn, she eventually stopped and just wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt her bury her face into my neck, I could feel her laces as she opened and closed her eyes before she just gave up and she fell into a deep sleep.

"Well that's just not fare at all!" Bear said as he moved up at run beside me, I still don't like this guy, he was newly assigned to my team for this mission, I still don't understand why Tenzo was sent on a separate mission, and I got lumped with this loud mouth.

"What?" I decided to humour him as I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, I swear I could almost see him smirking under that mask.

"Well, neither Ravy-wavy nor I could get her to sleep, even with the help of chakra, and yet she falls fast asleep with you! And she doesn't even look as tensed as when she was with us, so I say it's not far, why does she seem to trust you more than us?" He asked as he turned his head to fully stare at me, I snapped my head to look at him and frowned.

"Trust me more? She seemed fine with both of you, you even had her laughing a couple of times!" I snapped. _'Why the hell would this girl trust me, I mean Bear had more interaction with her and-.'_

"Well I guess you weren't paying attention to her much hm! Yeah I made her laugh but a couple minutes later she would tense back up, it felt like she was always guarded and hesitant- and when I tried to get her to sleep she would fight it- like she didn't really trust me!" He snapped right back, before he bowled his head.

"She was the same with me!" Raven stated but didn't look back or slow his pace, my eyes widened before frowned.

"Maybe she was just exhausted but the time she got to me!" I said before school my body to show no signs, I watched as Bear shook his head beside me.

"No, I've been watching her all this time. She completely relaxed almost instantly when you took her, and she didn't once tense or distance herself- if anything she moved closer. And then just as she was about to sleep she didn't even fight it. So what did you do that we didn't?" Bear complained, I held back a sigh and shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, I remained indifferent to her but Raven did the same! So why don't you just watch her tomorrow and see if you can figure it out, if you can't- just ask her, and stop bothering me about it!" I said before picking up my pace a little, I heard him sigh behind me before he moved up to travel silently beside me.

Akiko stayed in a deep sleep until it came time for the break and I ordered us to drop to the ground, she starred and turned her head tiredly to look at the clearing, she yawned but stay resting her head on my shoulder. Gently I knelt down and placed her small feet down slowly, but being carried for so long and still half asleep she didn't have the energy to keep herself standing. I quickly caught her and lifted her into my arms; slowly I walked over to a tree and leaned her against it.

"Here eat this and then try and get some more sleep, ok? I really don't understand why you didn't sleep a little when the others were carrying you!" I muttered as I held out one of my sandwiches, she smiled softly as she took it and took a small bite; I shook my head and sat down beside her to eat my own.

"We rest for two hours!" I ordered the two, they both nodded before going to set up camp on the other side of the clearing. I watched her from the corner of my eye as she eat the sandwich quickly but somehow gracefully, after taking her last bite she closed her eyes and brought her knees up to rest her head on, and in a matter a seconds her breathing evened and she was asleep. I sat there just staring at her; _'she looks so much like…_' I smiled at how innocent yet worried she looks as she nibbled on her bottom lip in her sleep. I leaned back against the tree and closed my eyes, but they snapped back open when I felt her lay her head on my lap and gripped the front of my shirt in her sleep. I looked down to see the worried vanish from her face; I looked up to see that the other two had finished making camp and are now in a light sleep rest. I looked back down at the girl and hesitantly brushed the red curls from her face, the girl hummed in her sleep before moving even closer to me, I sighed before closing my own eyes, for a light sleep rest.

* * *

**Nina POV and Time Skip**

I woke up to the sound of muffled shouting and me getting bounces around, I opened my eyes to see that I am over shoulder of someone, and they are ruffly jumping from tree to tree. They are not being very gentle about it either, I lifted my head a bit to see a ninja that I haven't seen before, turning me head back straight I saw Kakashi and Cat following trying to catch up. I held in my scream and tried to calm myself, letting my head hang loosely again, I frowned and clenched my fists._ 'OK what the hell is it with me always being kidnapped when I'm asleep? I need to keep calm down and think of a plan.'_ I turned my head again to see that the other ninja has stopped and is trying to stopping Raven and Kakashi from coming any closer- with traps. '_OK I guess now's my best my chance.' _I unclipped my coat from around my neck, and slammed my foot into the ninja as hard as I could, and punched him in the back at the same time. The ninja started to full forward, and cried out in pain, I pushed myself off his shoulder and landed on my stomach on the branch, I quickly got to my feet and faced him.

"What the hell is it with you people and kidnapping me when I'm trying to sleep?" I growled out to him as I placed my hands on my hips and glared at him, he straightened and glanced over at me.

"You little bitch you're going to pay for that, just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't hurt you... BADLY." He said as he started walking towards me, I backed up as far as I could and felt my back hit the trees base, the ninja smile.

"Nowhere to run now, your mine!" He said then he swung and punched me in the jaw, I cried out and clutched my sore cheek, he gave a mean- creepy chuckle. I pushed off the base and charged at him to head butt him in the stomach, he fell backwards and placed his arm around him stomach.

"You're mean, and creepy! And I'm sick of being the damsel, go kidnap a guy- YOU JERK!" I screamed down at him, he laughed and pushed himself into a standing position. I slowly I re backed away from him, looking out of the corner of my eye I saw Raven and Kakashi trying to get to me though about ten ninja's. _'I guess I have to stall him for a little bit, but insulting him won't help much.'_

"Why do you people keep trying to take me anyway? I'm not even that strong, I guess I'm kind of smart for my age- but there are plenty of people out there that are smart!" He stood there for a second just staring at me before he chuckled and started to move towards me, I gasped as my foot slipped a little on the branch, quickly regaining my balance I kept moving backwards.

"Haha now I see why my lord wants you, come along nicely and I won't have to hurt you." He said as he started to walk towards me again with a kunai in hand, I put my hand in my pocket and felt my own Kunai that the man had gave me. We heard an ear-piercing scream and then a loud explosion in the direction of my guards, the ninja turned right around to see if he can see who the scream belong to. '_Now's my chance.'_ I pulled out my Kunai and ran quietly up to him and stabbed him in the back, I pushed the Kunai as hard as I could and I hear him let out a cry of pain, I turned and ran as fast as I could, but didn't make it far as I slipped and tumbled over the side of the branch. I screamed and tried to reach out to the lower braches that I passed, but I couldn't quiet reach them, anticipating the ground approaching quickly I squeezed my eyes shut. Just when I thought I would hit the ground I felt arms come around me, slowly I opened my eyes and looked up to see that it was Raven that had caught me, I released a sigh and grabbed onto the front of his vest.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he knelt down and rested my on his knee, I looked at him only to see him already staring down at me with red sharingan eyes. I forced my body not to tense, and looked over to were Kakashi was fighting the man that had took me.

"Yeah I fine, thank you!" I said with a big smile as I looked back up at him, he stayed silent and looked me in the eyes, after a moment I noticed something.

"Hey where's Bear? Is he okay?" I asked with wide eyes as I looked around, I saw Kakashi delivering the killing blow with his chidori; I flinched at the blood and quickly kept looking around, before looking back up at Raven when I couldn't find him.

"He's fine, he should be back shortly!" He said before closing his eyes and when he reopened them they were back to black, I released a sigh and gave a small smile. _'So this boy's an Uchiha! And is related to Sasuke, so that means that the massacre of his family hasn't happened yet!' _

"Akiko, are you injured?" Kakashi's worried voiced asked as he moved over to kneel next to us, I smiled and looked up at him.

"No I'm fine-." I started to say before Kakashi grabbed my chin and pokes my cheek softly, I cried out and reached up to cut it, before I pouted at him.

"I know it was there, so you didn't have to poke it, and it doesn't really hurt so its fine! What about you guys, are you injured?" I asked as I stood up and looked sadly at him.

"No were not injured, we should-." Kakashi started before I bonked him on the head when I looked over his body and saw one large cut and lots of small ones, then I turned my head and looked over Raven- he had a deep wound in his shoulder and is covered in dirt.

"Lier, I can see that your both injured and if you don't take care of them they'll only become bad later! Now shut up and get yourselves cleaned up!" I said as I placed my hands on my hips and glared at them, they both froze and looked wide eyed back at me; the moment was ruined when laugher filled the air from behind me. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder to see Bear laughing his ass off rolling on the ground, I looked him over to see that he only has dirt and no injures at all, I frowned at that oddity.

"Haha I can't, Haha you both just got scolded by a six year old! Haha-." He laughed out and started to smack his hand on the ground, I sighed and turned to face him completely and folded my arms over my chest.

"You know instead of laughing and wasting time, as it seems that you're not injured- you could start clean-up for this area and disposing the bodies! Are you that much of a baboon? Even I know that the longer we stay in one spot could be asking for another attack!" I snapped out- cutting him off, his laugher stopped instantly, I didn't waste any time worrying about him and turned back to look at Kakashi and Raven.

"Why are you just sitting there? Get out your first aid kit and start treating your wounds!" I said when I saw that they hadn't moved, they stared at me for a second longer before Kakashi released a soft chuckle and they both shook their heads.

"Well you both heard the lady, let's get to work." Kakashi said as he stood up and reached into his pack, the other two nodded and started to do as ordered. Kakashi pulled out the first aid kit and sat it between Raven and himself; slowly I moved forwards and looked into the now open kit. Just as I thought it was full of the essentials emergency supplies, I watched silently and took mental notes, as they made quick work of cleaning and bandaging their wounds.

Once they were all done, Bear being the only one not injured- lifted my up into his arms and we once again started to head to the leaf village, it was silent for a while before Kakashi cleared his throat and looked back at me.

"The way you handled yourself with that ninja was pretty good, although some of your comments were a bit too much, how did you know to hit him in those places?" He asked before moving back to run beside us all, I blushed and ducked my head when all three of them turned their gaze to me.

"Um… I really had no clue where to hit him, at first I just needed to stop him from moving and get off his shoulder! Then I just tried to stall him, but when the explosion went off, I used it as a distraction to injure him and get away! Obviously it didn't all work out smoothly, _I really need to stop being so clumsy_!" I explained and whispered the last part to myself, but from Bears chuckle I guess they heard me anyway. I sighed and looked up at them.

"So how di- AHHHHH." I screamed as I felt an intense burning on my bicep, reaching up I grabbed it and tried to curl into myself, squeezing my eyes shut from the pain- I tried to hold back my scream and just concentrate on breathing.

"Wha…? Akiko loosen you hold, I know it hurts just trust me." I heard Kakashi's voice quickly say, whimpering I removed my hand and instead gripped my hair with it, I felt a hand rip my sleeve and a gasp.

"Poison, we need to-." Kakashi's voice started to become muffled and then became softer, I open my eyes to see that I was now in Kakashi's and we were moving so fast though the trees, then suddenly everything started getting darker, and then everything went black and I felt myself falling.

* * *

**There we are- thank you everyone I'm really glade you like my story.**

**haha sorry about being so late uploading this, I had actually finished this on the 16th but I haven't been feeling well.**

**also I would really like three reviews, I don't know why but I seem to upload a chapter after I get them.**

**so anyway thanks and cya next chapter.**

**GaaraRules29 Out xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**15/05/2015**

* * *

**Previously:**

"So how di- AHHHHH." I screamed as I felt an intense burning on my bicep, reaching up I grabbed it and tried to curl into myself, squeezing my eyes shut from the pain- I tried to hold back my scream and just concentrate on breathing.

"Wha…? Akiko loosen you hold, I know it hurts just trust me." I heard Kakashi's voice quickly say, whimpering I removed my hand and instead gripped my hair with it, I felt a hand rip my sleeve and a gasp.

"Poison, we need to-." Kakashi's voice started to become muffled and then became softer, I open my eyes to see that I was now in Kakashi's and we were moving so fast though the trees, then suddenly everything started getting darker, and then everything went black and I felt myself falling.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Time To Meet The Main Characters.**

_Beep... Beep... Beep beep... Beep... Beep... Beep beep._

Though the fog in my mind, I could hear the relaxing sound of a reoccurring tune- a beeping of a monitor. A strong smell of bleach and chemicals brought an instant headache when it reached my awakening nose, Suddenly I could feel a cool breeze on my face- that blew the strong smell away. Slowly I liffted my heavy lids but instantly winced and shut them at the bright light coming I though the open window, turning my head I tried once again to open them, relieved that my eyes didn't water as they adjusted to the sudden light. I gently moved to sit up, looking around I realised that I'm in a faded green hospital room, slowly moving my right arm up in front of me- releaf filled me when no pain or stiffness came with the movement. Laughter and loud chatting voices difted in though the open window, removing the covers off of me I move over to the window, standing on my tippy toes to see out the window.

"Waw, incredible...!" I said in wonder at the amazing village before me, it was massive- larger then my own town back home, it was so lively and full of colour, the sheer beauty of this place was breath taking. I was so captivated by the sight that I almost missed the slight '_flex_' of energy in the room, closing my eyes I breathed in a deep breath- look at peace and completely relaxed. If I hadn't been looking and because chakra was such a foreign energy around me, I would have missed that there are two other people in the room with me- because they were so well hidden. Before I could reach out and dig deeper into the chakras to find out what kind of people are watching me- the door to my room opened with a _bang, _snapping my eyes open I spun around to face the door.

"And what do you think your doing out of bed? I don't remember giving you the ok to leave the bed!" A female medic said in a strick tone as she moved into the room and started to come towards me.

"Ah! I'm sorry I just wanted to see where I am." I said with wide eyes as I ran back to the bed and jumped up onto it, siting crossed leg in the middle of the bed I stared up at her when she stopped by the bed.

"Do you remember what happened before you came here?" She asked as she moved a chair to sit in front of me, frowning I thought back.

"Well yeah, I was traveling here from the sand village when I was kidnapped _again_! I woke up over the shoulder of someone I didn't know... I manage to injure him but as I turned to escape- he turned too and his Kunai nicked my arm, i didn't know it was poisoned until the burning pain started, but by then I was in to much pain and blacked out." I muttered before looking back up at her, she nodded slowly as she wrote something down before she stood up with a kind smile.

"Right, you mind seems to be fine, I'm going to check to see if your body is healed and heathy now!" I gave a small smile of my own before nodding, she moved behind me and after a couple of seconds I could feel her medical chakra enter my body, I flinched at first and had to force myself not to push the foreign chakra out. Taking slow deep breaths I concentrated on where the chakra was going though my body, and how it feels. After a couple of minutes and I had just started to got use to the chakra I my system, it moved back and out before she cut of her chakra flow, I rubbed my right arm where most of her chakra seemed to move to- the weird feeling of her chakra still lingering there.

"Hm well it looks like your body is complete healed, even the cut on you arm has closed nicely! I would like you to stay one more night here just to make sure, you can leave the bed for short periods of time but I would advise you rest and recover your strength!" She said as she came and stood in front of me, I stopped rubbing my arm and looked up at her.

"Um, Can I ask you if they're ok? The ANBU that brought me here that is, they were injured while fighting and no doubt extremely exhausted from traveling, so..." I asked as I fiddled with the bottom if my-just noticed, new shirt. I heard a sigh, so I slowly lifted my head to look at her, she folded her arms and closed her eyes.

"Those ANBU, they come rushing in here demanding you get emergency treatment right away, after you were taken in we tried to fix them up too but two of them declined before leaving, and the one that was carrying you in just stood by the door to emergency until you were declared stable before leaving! I haven't seen them since but seeing how they're ANBU and only the short ones wound looked bad, I'm sure their fine!" She grumbled, clearly not a fan of not being allowed to take care of their injuries. I sighed and stopped the movment of my hands. 'Well I guess that could be taken as a good sigh, I really don't like the idea of people getting hurt- whether it be because of me or not!'

"Um... Thanks!" I said smiling, but blushed brightly when my stomach decided to let me know- very loudly at that, that I hadn't eaten, I chuckled nervously as I scratched the back of my head.

"Haha that reminds me, how long have I actully been here?" I asked as I shuffled up the bad to lean back on a propped up pillow, the nurse giggled and shook her head before moving over to the side table and poring water into a cup- before handing it to me, I accepted it with a smile and waited for her to tell me.

"Well it was actually a surprise to see you already awake! You were brought in at around lunch time yesterday, so less then 24 hours- it's 9.15am now!" She said while frowning, I lowered the cup from my lips and frowned myself.

"Thats not a good look on you!" A voice said from the open window, my head instantly snapped to look in that direction as my body tensed, I relaxed when I was who it is.

"Ka- Dog your ok!" I said as I mentally scolded myself for almost saying his real name, I'm just glade I caught myself in time! Turning on the bad I smiled brightly and patted the bad near my feet, he tilted his head slightly and instead of coming in he just sat himself on the windowsill, he nodded and then looked over at the nurse.

"What's her condition?" He stated evenly not giving any emotion, I frowned at that and decided to just look down at my reflection in my water, it's almost crazy to see a younger version on myself staring back at me. Taking small sips I easily finished the water, when I still didn't hear the medic respond I looked up at her to see her twitching nervisouly while getting stared down by Kakashi.

"She completely healed and with a little food, completely healthy! But I would like for her to stay-." The nurse started but didn't get to finish as Kakashi held up and hand to stop her.

"That won't be needed, I was ordered to bring her to the Hokage now that she's healed and fine!" He said before sliding smoothly off the window and moving to stand beside my bed, slowly I looked up at him- he held out a hand for me and I slowly reached out to take it but stopped short- blushing madly before turning away.

"Um... just a moment please!" I muttered before throwing the now empty cup onto the bad and quickly jumped off to race across the room to the open door of the bathroom, slamming the door behind me I ran over to the toilet to relieve myself. Once I was finished in the bathroom I exited with a slight blush on my cheeks, walking slowly over to a still waiting Kakashi, I chuckle and scratched the back of my head.

"Ah ha, ok let's go!" Kakashi gave a strained cough, before nodding and grabbing one of my shoulders, I felt chakra move around us before I felt a familiar pull.

* * *

On landing- I took a deep breath and dropped to my knees clutching my my hands over my mouth- my stomach turned and I forced myself not the throw up, with the world still spinning and only making it all so much worse.

"You alright?" He asked as he knelt down to awkwardly rub circles on my back, I slowly bobbed my head up and down, and after it had stopped I raised my head, but my mouth fell open when I looked up at the Hokage tower, obviously I knew it was going to be big but this is ridiculously huge.

"WOW." I said as I looked up at it, after Kakashi helped me up- we made our way inside and I stared looking around. It looks exactly like it does in the anime, this is amazing, we walked up the steps and then around a couple of corners to arrive at the Hokage's door. I saw Kakashi nodded to himself before he knocked, we heard a deep voice say that we could enter. I took a deep breath as he opened the door and stepped aside for me to enter, I walked in with him following before he closed the door behind us and moved to stand beside me, Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage sat behind the desk looking at a book that was in front of him, The Hokage looked up and smiled when he saw me.

_'For a second I almost forgot that this man is the strongest ninja in this village right now, and that he is in fact one of the most powerful of this world! So that begs the question why did he sand man to save me? Someone not even from this dimension? How did he know that I would arrive there and that people would be trying to kidnap me? Why is he doing all this for someone like me? What could he pos-.'_

"Please come and sit down." He said as he waved his arm at the chair in front of his desk, I hesitated for a second before walking over to it and satting down. Once I sit down Hiruzen looked over at Kakashi, they nodded to eachother before Kakashi moved over to a corner and folded his arms over his chest, I turned my attention back to the Hokage and placed my hands in my lap.

"Well let me start by welcoming you to the leaf village, I'm the third Hokage- Hiruzen Sarutobi! Now I'm guessing that you have many question, but I will tell you now that you may not be ready to hear the answers to some of them." He stood up and walked over to the window looking out at the leaf village.

"Then I won't ask them _now_." I said quietly, the old man turned and looked at me, I subconsciously straightened and clenched my hands in my lap.

"Are you sure?" I stood up from the chair not feeling comfortable sitting anymore, folding my hand behind my back, I sighed and looked up at the roof.

"Well I can't say that I'm not curious as to why you would do all this for me? Or why I'm here and why people keep trying to kidnap me? But if you think that it won't be wise to tell me then don't! But there is one question that I do want to know, not matter what." I said looking at the old men, he nodded and I put one of my hands in my pocket.

"I want to know if the man and his team are alright? The man who gave me this?" I pulled out the scroll from my pocket and handed it to the old man, he looked sadly down at the scroll now in his hand- not even needing to open it.

"I'm afraid they're not, we found all their bodies badly torn up, only one of them made it back but he has been hospitalized ever since and its not looking good for him!" He said not looking at me and placing the scroll on his desk, I flinched and closed my eyes to held back the tears. He was a really nice guy and now because of me he is dead. I took a deep shaky breath before lower my head, reaching up to cover my eyes with my hand but clenched my other by my side.

"Lord Hokage, is it possible for me to go _home_?" I asked not looking up at him or opening my eyes, I heard a deep intake from behind me before complete silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry but at this time it isn't!" Hiruzen said in a sad voice, I sighed before letting my hand drop and lifting my head to look him in the eyes.

"Then Sir, I wish to be trained to become a ninja!" I said with complete determination, his eyes widened as he looked at me and I made sure he could see the determination in my eyes.

"I will not be useless ever again, I am going to train and become strong! I don't even know how I got here or even when I am going to get back, if I can get back! But while I'm here I won't become a burden on people, and waste my time twittering my thumbs! I'm don't want to be a scared little girl relying on people to constantly save me, and for them to get hurt because they had to save me!" I squared my shoulders and clenched my fists by my side, the old man sighed before going to sit back down, he pulled out his pipe and took a long drag of it before letting out a large cloud of smoke. I frosted myself on to start coughing and instead moved forward, he frowned his brows and gave me a long hard look.

"Hmm yes I think that would be a good idea, I can enrol you in the academy so that you start next week! But if it's alright with you I would like to assign you a jonin instructor before you join, to get you up to speed!" He said before he leaned forwards and started to write something on a piece of paper.

"Are you serious? your allowing me! Wow this is kinda awesome." I said as I started to babble excitedly at all the possibilities and things I would like to learn, the old man chuckled before holding up a hand.

"OK please calm down, once the training starts you will feel differently I grantee it, Kakashi will take you to your apartment, Your teacher will collect you from your house tomorrow morning. Oh and here you will need this too." He handed me a thick envelope, I blushed and nodded as I took it and placed it in my pocket as I decided to look at it later. _'Wait he just called him by his name, maybe I could use this as an exsuce?'_

"Oh and one more thing I would like for you to come and have a chat with me once a fortnight." The old man said, I went to open my mouth to answer when I was interrupted.

_Knock Knock_

"Enter." The old man said and the two old council jerks walked in. '_I really feel like giving them the evils, and do you know what- I did just that.'_ I don't like them, they are just ass kissers and don't seem to have a mind of their own, but at least it's not Danzo I hate him more then anyone else in this world.

"Goodbye Akiko dear, it was nice to meet you." The old men said as he came over to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead, when he moved back Kakashi was beside me so I nodded and gave a small bow to the old man.

"See ya later Lord Hokage." I said as I turned and walked out of the office, the door slammed shut behind us. I stopped and stuck my tongue out at the closed door, then I turned to Kakashi to see him shake his head at my childish behaviour.

"So Kakashi, can I ride on you back? Pleaseee!" I looking up at him, and gave him the best puppy dog eyes, he flinched and stared down at me.

"What did you call me?" He asked, I blinked innocently up at him but shifted backwards when I saw his fingers twitch.

"Um... Kakashi? That's your real name right? Because I doubt Dog is, and the old man said that _Kakashi_ would be showing me to my new home! So can I ride on your back or not?" I asked with a pout as I folded my arms over my chest, he just sighed before nodding and went down on one knee so I could hop on his back, he stood back up and we took off out the closest window, we started jumping from roof top to roof top.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me by that name when I have my mask on!" He said as we speed over the tops of roofs with ease, I shifted in my position so that I could rest my head on his shoulder.

"Um okay... Hey _Dog_ is Bear and Raven ok? I asked the nurse, but she said you guy didn't let them treat you!" I asked feeling a little let down that I couldn't just call him by his name, but also understanding why.

"Their both fine, it's protocal to be treated by our own ANBU medic!" He said dryly, before he jumped down from the roof and we landed, Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, I jumped off his back when he lowered slightly and moved to stand beside him as he moved to the door of a decent size house- I mean because it's really not an apartment. It was two stories and painted an awful green color, I will have to ask if I could paint over it later. Kakashi opened the door and stepped back for me to walk in, I took off my sandals and looked around the entrance area, Kakashi is now inside leaning on the door watching me as I looked around. I stopped and spun around to looked at him and gave him a smile.

"Is this all mine?" I asked, he nodded and held out the key, I took the key smiling and spinning around.

"Oh thank you." I said as I ran, jumped and hugged him, he caught me and held me awkwardly.

"I have to go now but if you need anything just call out I'll be there, OK?" He said as he sat me down and ruffled me hair.

"I will, and thank you for everything again." I smiled at him as I put the key in my pocket, he just nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke. I turned and ran all over the house- oh wait it's my house now, once I had run into every room and looked around on the first floor which i found out has a kitchen, a lounge room and an empty room, I ran up the stairs.

"AHHH." I cried out as I fell face first over the last step, I rolled over on my back and sat up rubbing my now red nose. I stood up and turned, there is two doors on the left wall and two on the right. I decided to walk to the closest door on the left, I open it and walked in, inside the room is a bed and a side dresser, I walked over to one of the doors in the room and saw a note I pulled it off the door and read it.

**'Hey there kiddo enjoy filling this up with great clothes, go to Figishu's shop tell him I sent you and he'll give you a good deal, anyway hope you like the one I already got for you! Bear.'** I smile opening the doors and my mouth dropped.

"IT'S HALF THE SIZE OF THE ROOM." I shouted, and let me tell you the room is huge, I looked at the biggest walk in wardrobe I have ever seen. I mean yeah sure you see them in movies, but this is an awesome wardrobe, it already has a set of clothes in the shelves and I smiled, they are so nice. Picking them up I turned and walked out of the room to the other door on the left, I opened it and looked inside- it is a empty just a bit smaller then the room I have just clammed as mine, so I moved to the door that is across to the hall from the one I just walked out of, I opened the door and saw that it is a cupboard and it has already been filled with towels, soaps and other bathroom equipment. I turned to the other door on the right, opening it to revile a massive bathroom it was the size of both bedrooms put together. It had one huge shower you can probably fit six people in it, and with them still not touching each other, then there was two sinks in a really long bench with a mirror going all the way along the wall above the bench, then there was a hot springs. No I am not joking, it was a huge bath. There was another door next to the bench, I walked over and opened it, inside is a clean looking toilet. I smiled this house is amazing.

"But the colour of all the walls are going to have to change." I said as I looked all around me, outside was a gross green color and inside is this hot pink two of the worse colour combination ever. I went back to my room and sat down on the bed and just as I did the envelope from the Hokage fell out of my pocket, I might as well look at it now. Benting down and picked it up then I opened it, inside is two folded up pieces of paper and a lot of money, I pulled out the paper and saw that one of them is a map of the leaf village, I opened the other and it was a letter.

**'Akiko, I hope you like your new home, and just to make sure you don't get lost here is a map, anytime you need me just come by my office. Hiruzen Sarutobi!'**

I got up from my bed still holding the envelope, I decided to only take a little bit of money with me just in case I wanted to buy something, the rest I put in my side dress. With the new clothe still in my hands I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower, I always feel like I need a shower whenever I leave a hospital, getting out and put the new clothes on, Bear had got me some plain black leggings that seemed to fit perfectly and a big light orange shirt that has it hanging off one shoulder. Smiling at my reflection in the mirror I quickly ran a brush though my hair- leaving the still wet hair down before I grabbed the map and money and put it in my pocket and ran down the stairs, grabbing the key out of my other pocket to lock the door once I go outside.

* * *

I have been walking around for quiet a couple of hours now just looking at all the shops, and my feet are starting to hurt, so I pulled the map out of my pocket and looked down at it and saw that there is a park not to far from where I am. I turned left and then right and then left again and saw that it was a dead end.

"Ohh come on." I yelled as I turned around and started to head back to where I had come from to try again, just as I am exiting the side street I collide with someone and fall backwards onto my bum.

"Aww, aw that hurt, I'm sorry!" I said as I started rubbing the side of my bum, still seated on the ground.

"Well next time you should watch where your going!" A voice said from in front of me, I looked up and it was just my luck it's the one and only stuck up- jerk Neji hyuga, well he is stuck up now I don't mind him after the chūnin exams. I looked at him as we both got up, he dusted down his pants and turned to stare coldly down at me.

"Why are you so mean? I bumped it to you by accident and it was half your fault too, maybe you should watch where your going?" I said in a huff before walked past him not feeling in the mood to deal with him.

"What did you just say to me." Neji said as he grabbed my arm to stop me from moving, I turned to face him, and tried to pull my arm out of his grip.

"Get your hands off me, obviously I didn't mean to bump into you! But I'm not going to apologise to someone as impolite and rude as you!" I said as I grabbed his hand that had a tight grip on my forearm and tried to remove it, but it seem futile- his grip only tightened making me wince.

"And what gives you the right to say that to me? I didn't even do anything to you!" He growled out before he swung his arm to the side, taking me with it- which made me move in my position and make it so I'm now fully facing him, with my back against the wall.

"Well its simply from the way you've treated me so far, why would I be nice, when the person I'm being nice to is just going to growl and be rude to me!" I said as I glared, his eyes widen and I sighed.

"Now it's posable that we're both just having a bad day, so how about we just start over? Hi I'm Akiko and I'm new to the leaf village!" I said with a kind smile as I held out my other hand and moved off the wall.

"Neji Hyuga." He said after a long pause, he slowly removed his hand from my arm but didn't take my hand, sighing I moved both my hands to behind me and took a good look up at Neji. He stood taller them me by a whole head, white eyes and long brown- soft looking hair, his face was sat in a hard line that almost made me pity the seven year old kid in front of me.

"It's nice to meet you Neji, hey would you be able to show me where I am? Haha I thought I was going the right way but then I some how ended up here! This village is really big and confusing, ya know!" I said with a chuckle as I blushed, Neji sighed and looked up at the sky before looking back at me and frowning.

"Show you?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow, before he looked me over head to toe.

"Oh right I have map, here..." I said as I reached into my pocket that held the map- only for it to come out empty, my eyes widened and I started to search my other pockets.

"What? But I just had it! Damn it!" I growled at myself before I started to look around on the ground, I caught sight of it before I blow around a corner.

"Ah ow no." I said before I took off after it, when I turned the corner I saw it blow across the street before taking to the air, I dodged and weaved though the thick crowd reaching up trying to get it, my fingers just brushed it when suddenly it blow higher and over a tall building- making it impossible for me to even see it. I sighed and bowled my head as I tried to think of what I'm going to do now. I don't know where I am, I don't know how to get home and my feet are really hurting now.

"Well that was foolish!" I heard a familiar voice behind me, turned I saw that it was a slightly ruffed up Neji, frowning I tilted my head.

"Yeah don't rub it in, I can't believe I lost my map! I'm such an idiot, (Grumble) and now I'm hungry!" I huffed before I turned and looked around me to the best of my short height would let me, I should have got somthing to eat when I knew where I was.

"Hey you don't know any good food places around here do you?" I asked as I looked back to where Neji was, only to see him walking away.

"Hey don't just leave!" I shout as I chased after him, he turned and looked over his shoulder.

"I'm busy and I don't have time to babysit a civil kid, if your lost find someone else to help you, and next time you should stay with your _parents_!" He said before dissappearing into the crowd.

"HEY!" I shouted- receiving a couple strange looks, scratching my head in frustration I huffed and turned in a random direction and started to walk, with all these tall buildings I can't even see the Hokage mountain. After about half an hour the crowd of people started to thin, I kept my eyes piled for anything familiar but still it was just one big mess. Having enough I huffed and looked around me for any food places, catching sight of a cafes banner blowing on a corner ahead of me I started to walk towards it, walking into the decent size cafe I made my way up to the counter and planted a bright smile on my face.

"Is it just you sweetie?" Asked a kind looking man when he spotted me, I nodded and tucked my hands behind my back.

"Yes, can I please have 4 dango's to go?" I asked as I placed a sweet smile on my face, reaching into my pocket I pulled out the money.

"Sure thing kid that will be $5, and just coz your so polite I'll throw in another one free!" The man said as I handed over the money, I smiled widely and thanked him, before thanking again when he gave me my order and turned to leave.** (A.N: sorry my brain isn't working, so for this story the money is going to be in dollars!)**

When I got back out onto the street, I looked both ways- wonder which way I should go? Sighing I closed my eyes and tried to feel the chakras around me, although I don't know many people I still had to try and find one that didn't give me the heebie-jeebies, like most of the chakras around me now. I was about to give up when suddenly I felt a familiar chakra walk into my sensor's range, but still being to far to actually figure out who and why it feels familiar. Not wanting to lose it I put all my focuse into making my way to it, I figured if the person knows me then they would at least help me get to the Hokages tower were I could get another map.

I continued to head in the direction of the signal but stopped when I came to a forest area, hoping that this wasn't a bad idea I started to make my way though the brushes- feeling the chakra get closer and closer the further I went. The bushes seemed to get thicker the closer I got, I was so concentrated on the task that I didn't feel another chakra signal appear behind me, it wasn't until I was thrown up into the air that I did. I was caught and hung upside down with both my ankals held in a strong grip.

"Well look what I found stumbling though the bushes, a cute little kitty! Can I keep her?" A teasing voice said from behind me, blinking though the haze of the blood rushing to my head, I screamed when my vision cleared. Because there right in front of my face was another face, on instinct my hand shoot out and I ended up punching the face squeak in the nose, and that's when everything just froze. Well it did until the one holding me busted out laughing and making us both fall to the ground, I groaned as I rubbed my now sore head, I heard a deep sigh making me look up in that direction.

"Haha oh my god that was just too funny! Hahaha..." The laughter continued from behind my but I ignored it and instead frowned as I studie the teenage boy in front of me, he's the one that the familiar chakra is coming from and he does look kind of familiar. So I frown and tilted my head as I looked up at the dark haired boy, as he slowly reached up and gently rubbed his now very red nose.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" It took me a moment to realise that he was talking to me, so I blinked and shook my head but I just couldn't understand why he was so familiar, so I looked back at him and frowned

"I... You?... You feel familiar..." I mutted but blushed and ducked my head when I realised what I just said, that could be taken the wrong way. At my quiet mutter the laugher stopped and there was silence, slowly lifting my head I looked over my shoulder to see a boy a little older then the one in front of me- he was looking down at me with wide eyes before he blinked and the started to pout like a big kid.

"Ow that's just so not fair, I saw her first and you already have a little minion. I want one too, it's no fair that you get her too Itachi! So how does she know you?" My eyes widened at the name and I jumped up to move away from them, I can't believe that I didn't recognise that he is Itachi Uchiha- as in the man that murders his whole clan and makes Sasuke the way he is going to be. Well that explains why he look familiar but not why he feels-

"No way... Your...Raven, that's why you feel familiar! Your Raven right?" I said as all the pieces seemed to click together, he eye widened slightly before he sighed and shook his head.

"What are you doing out here Lady Akiko?" I flinched at the name as I knew I was right, before I blushed at the question.

"Um...well you see... I was walking around trying to explore, when I bumped into a kid and my map blow away. I was hungry so I got some dango's in a cafe and then I realised that I was still lost, so I closed my eyes to try and think of what to do when I felt somthing familiar, and so I followed it and found you!" I said as I tried to stop the blush from showing more, I still can't beleave that I lost my map and got lost.

"Oh she's just too cute! Don't worry little one big brother Shisui is here now!" The now named Shisui said as he quickly swooped me up into his arms and held me tight, I squealed at the suddenness of it before freezing.

"Put her down Shisui, before she bites you!" Itachi said making Shisui freeze his smothering- to look down at me, I blinked up at him before turning to look at Itachi and stick my tongue out at him but that's when I saw a bit of a white bandage sticking out of the edge of his top.

"Ow... that's right, how are your injuries? Dog looked alright and said that you both were fine but I still feel bad that you guy were injured because of me- and I know that being a ninja involves risk but just shut up and answer the damn question!" I snapped and held up my hand at the last part when he gave me a look like he was going to argue, he sighed and closed he eyes not answering the question, frowning and looked around me and found the box of dango's laying on the grass. Moving in my position making Shisui put me down, I walked over to pick it up, opening it I checked to see that they were still good before turning and holding it open to Itachi.

"If your not going to tell me then take some as thanks for protecting me- and I'm not going to take no for an answer!" I said firmly, I saw a smirk appear on his face and Shisui chuckled, well I guess he isn't a bad guy yet and maybe I can change him so he doesn't go all psycho and kill everyone?

"He could never say no to sweets, isn't that right Itachi?" Shisui teased, Itachi opened his eyes to give an eye roll to Shisui before looking back down at me, before staring down into the box in my hands.

"Could you just hurry up and take some? My arms are getting sore, ya know!" I said after a moment, I saw him smirk again before reaching in and taking two, I smiled and held one out to Shisui.

"Oh I get one too, thank you!" He said with a wide smile as he took it from me, I couldn't help but smile more when he finished it in one bite, making me giggle when he started to cough and choke on it.

"Idiot!" Itachi mutted as he walked over to him and gave him one hard snap on the back, I winced along with Shisui at the sheer strength of the pat. Itachi not taking any notice of his friend moaning and whining turned to start walking away, but he stopped after a couple steps and looked over his shoulder at me.

"Come, I'll show you back to the Main Street!" Dumb founded I could only nodded and walked over to him, he gave a nod of approval before turning and started to walk again.

"So tell me, how did you meet M_r No Fun_ over here?" Shisui asked casually as he moved to walk beside me, I giggle when Itachi shot him a glare over his shoulder, but stopped when it turned on me.

"..._Scary_!" I whispered to Shisui in a mocking scared voice, he picked up on it and busted out laughing, I gave a soft giggle of my own before sighing and answering the question.

"...Hm lets see, Mr smiles and his team were sent to collect me from another village to bring me here! I guess I caused more trouble then I'm worth but they protected me, so I can't really fault him!" I said before giving him a bright smile, I folded my hands behind my back and looked down at the ground.

_'So much has happened, I've met people that I once thought just fictional characters! I've laughed, screamed, yelled, played, teased and cried with them and after all that it's become so real! These characters, there not characters any more they're people, people with lives and loved once! And most of them are going to go though hell, most will die and the ones that live will be broken! Even if this is one of my favourite animes, to actually live it... To actually-'_

My thoughts were cut off when I felt a hand come down and ruffle my hair, looking up I stared wide eyed into beautiful charcoal eyes.

"Well I still need a minio-(cough) I mean little sister, so how about it? You can come to me if you need anything and we can catch up and do all sorts of fun things... Like dying Itachi's hair purple." He teased and quickly dodged a kunai that can flying out of nowhere, I folded my arms and rested my chin in my palm- in a thinking pose, before humming and looking over Itachi from head to toe. We all stopped walking and Itachi looked down at me with a frown, I chased on my bottom lip in though as I looked him over one more time.

"No, it's not a very good idea..." I mutted as I chewed harder on my bottom lip when I caught Itachi shoot a smug look at Shisui who folded his arms and started to pout.

"...Purple is so not his colour, now bright pink would go well with his fair skin tone and lips and it would really make him nice eyes pop!" I said making said eyes of Itachis to widen, and Shisui to struggle to hold back his laughter, he's failing miserably. Not a moment later Itachi schooled him features to not show anything.

"Idiot, stop corrupting kids with your habits!" He mutted as he playfully smacked Shisui up the side of his head, before turning and continuing to walk. We both stuck our tongues out at his back, surprised we both looked at eachother before busting out laughing and following him.

* * *

Once we got to the Main Street I thanked them and Shisui demanded me to visit the Uchiha compound soon, I promised that I would before taking my leave and heading for the Hokage tower. When I got there I exsplaind what had happened to the man behind the desk and he easily gave me a new map and was even kind enough to mark down some good food places, parks and major compounds for me. Thanking him I left but the problem with this village is that things are still being built, so as you can imagine...

"Oh man, now where the hell am I?" I looked down at the map and then all around me, I walk over to some stairs and climbed them and at the top my attention is immediately drawn to a boy sitting on the railing looking up at the Hokage faces.

"Hey there." I said as I hopped up onto the railing beside him, he turned to look at me, confusion written all over his face.

"Hi... Who are you? I haven't seen you before!" He jumped off the railing to stand in front of me, I smiled kindly and nodded.

"Yeah, my names Akiko, I just arrived in the village! what's yours?" I jumped down too and held out my hand, I haven't thought of a good story yet so I might as well try to dodge the question until I do have an answer and only stretch the truth a little.

"I'm...Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki." He said hesitantly, with a looked of worry- like I'm going to shun him now that I know his name. Instead I smiled brightly and moved closer to him, making him flinch backwards.

"That's such and awesome name, it means Ramen right? I wish my name is cool like that, ow and hey you have the same name as that hero I read about!" I said excitedly with a soft giggle, his eyes widened as he stared at me before it slit into the biggest grin I have ever seen.

"A Hero! Well I'm going to be Hokage one day and become the greatest hero there is, believe it!" He shouted as his body started to shake like it had been shot by to much adrenaline.

"Wow, Hokage? That's a big dream but for some reason I believe you, and you'll be the best Hokage this place has ever had." I said giving him a big smile of my own, he froze and looked at me.

"You think so?" He asked with big pleading eyes, making him look like a kicked puppy, he looked so surprised that someone would actually believed in him. It's so cruel that a kid like Naruto gets treated the way he does, that he's determined but hesitant to talk to someone, and being constantly afraid that- that person will betray him or is only faking to gain his trust.

"Yes of course, I have this special talent that helps be see people for who they are, and do you want to know what I see for you?" I asked as I raised an eye brow, he flinched backward and looked downwards, clenching my fist at the injustices of how this six year old kid has been treated, I smiled softly and touched his shoulder.

"I see that your kind, loyal, and a dummy but you're going to become powerful, strong and you're going to be Hokage, so just hang in there because only those that are determined to protect can become strong enough to become Hokage!" I gave him a big smile, when he looked up at me with watery eyes.

"Hey your going to be my friend or I'll hunt you down and..." I said as I looked at him really seriously and almost creepy like.

"...Um." He said a little hesitant as he stepped away from me, I started laughing I really just can't help myself. Naruto is such a scaredy cat- well... fox, he's so adorable when he's scared but I guess I really shouldn't make it a habit.

"Sorry I just wanted to see what you would do, don't worry you passed! So what do ya say? Do you wanta join my exclusive group of friends? I don't let just anyone in, ya know!" I asked with a smile as I reached in a pulled out a Dango to hold out to him, he stared wide eyed at me for a second before staring down at the food in my hand. It only lasted for a moment longer before the big smile returned and he took the stick, my smiled grow and I grabbed the last Dango left, opening my mouth I had to focus myself not the moan at the delisous taste that just entered my mouth.

"Hey I'm still hungry let's get something to eat." I said when I had finished and I was still hungry, I turned and started to go down the steps.

"Know any good places to eat?" I asked as I looked over at Naruto with a smile.

"Yeah, I know this really awesome place, come on." He said seeming to explode with energy as he grabbed my hand and we started to run, _'Ichiraku shop here we come'_ I thought, knowing exactly where he is taking me. We make it to the Ramen shop in record time.

* * *

"Hey old man, Miso Ramen with extra pork please." Naruto said as soon as he walked in, Naruto jumped up on the stool as I bent over trying to catch my breath for the mad dash here, before I hopped up next to him.

"Naruto, how have you been, I haven't seen you in a while." Teuchi looked at Naruto who is smiling like a fool and then at me.

"Yeah I haven't had enough money to come by because the mean land lady is making me pay more rant because a drunk guy broke my door and windows!" Naruto said sadly in a quiet voice that I doubt Teuchi even heard, hell I barely heard it and I'm sitting right next to him.

"Ow who's you new friend? She's pretty cute!" Teuchi teased and busted out laughing when I started to blush at the comment.

"Ow right this is Akiko, she's new to the village!" Naruto said back to his happy self, I smiled and nodded before bowing my head and introduced myself, which he quickly returned with a welcome.

"So do you like ramen?" He asked as he placed a bowl in front of both of us, I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I've tasted a lot of different types, I can't wait to taste this one!" I said as I picked up my pair of chopsticks and snapped them open.

"Well I'll tell you what as a welcome these are on the house!" He said before turning and going back to cooking, we both thanked him before digging in.

"Oh my god this is amazing, it's by far the best Raman I've ever had, can I have another of the same please?" I said still smiling before finishing off my bowl.

"Me too please!" Naruto said from beside me as he held up his empty bowl, I chuckle as I placed my chopsticks back down while I waited for my next one.

"So that's two Miso Ramen with extra pork coming right up." Teuchi said as he went to work on making the food.

"So you like Ramen?" I said looking over at Naruto.

"Yeah I like all types of Ramen but I like this one the best. The cup Ramen…"

'_Wow I forgot how much Naruto can talk about Ramen, I really shouldn't have asked!'_ He ended up talking about it until we finished eating. I pulled the money out of my pocket enough to pay for both Naruto's and mine.

"Akiko I'll pay for it." Naruto said as he pulled out his frog, when he saw that I had placed money on the counter.

"Naruto stop, I want to pay for the Ramen save your money please, you will hurt my feelings, after all I was the one that asked you!" I said as I put my hand over his hands to stop him from unzipping the frog and gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Akiko... OK but let me do something for you then?" He said as he took the change from Ayame and handed it to me.

"You know what, I could use some help shopping for some food." And just like that I am getting dragged out of the Ramen shop and raced down the street to the food market.

* * *

After about two hours I finished my shopping, I made sure to buy plenty of veggies, fruit and some meat. We both came out of the store of a man that didn't stop glaring at Naruto all the way just as every other shop we went into. Some were even so rude as to kick us both out, but I worked out quickly that if I walk in with most of my money in my hand and stuck my nose up in the air they would only stand there and steam as we went about their shop. But finally with both hands full, we exited the last shop, when I realised...

"Umm Naruto we have a problem." I mutted as I looked over to him, a bit embarrassed at only now just realising.

"What's wrong Akiko?" He asked as he turned to face me, concern written on his face, I turned away and ducked my head.

"Um... Well um... you see um... I have forgotten where I live." I said quietly beforeI walked over to the side of the building and sat down, and placed my face in my hands trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Hmm oh, do you know what your house looks like?" Naruto said as he walked over to me and placed the bags he is carrying beside me.

"Yeah it's a yucky greeny colour and two story's, it looks like this." I started drawing a picture with my finger in the sand in front of me, when I was done I looked back up at Naruto.

"Ok you wait here I'll be back as soon as I find it." And with that he took off running down the street bumping into quiet a faw people, making them shout rude this at him. I stood up and pushed off the wall to call to him.

"NARUTO WAIT..." But he was already gone, I sat back down and lent against the wall.

Time pasted and still no Naruto, great just my luck, I should have just went with Naruto to the Hokages tower to get the address, but there's no way that I could make it there by myself-

_'__1 because I still don't know where it is and I would hate to get lost again, 2 I would have to carry all of this shopping and who knows how long away it is, and 3 I don't want to leave and Naruto comes to see that I've left him.'_ I think it's more so the last than any of the other two, Naruto deserves a friend and I'm going to try my best to become some he can trust, I let out a sigh as I ducked my head and frowned.

"Something wrong?" I jumped at the voice before quickly looking up at the owner of the voice, and sighed in relief when I saw that it is Shino, I like Shino he has this silent cool thing going for him and the way he speaks gives me goose bumps- the good kind by the way, he would be a really awesome friend but I think I should wait for recutting anymore people.

"...Um." I said as I got up off the ground, dusting myself down before I nodded.

"I'm waiting for my friend to come back to tell me where I live." I said as I gave him a small smile.

"You don't know where you live, but your friend does? That's weird, why because a people should know where ones self lives and for someone else tell you, you must be ether stupid or not from around here!" He moved to leaned on the wall beside me.

"Well Im not stupid but your right I just got here this morning and got shown to my house, but I needed to come out to get some food, I got lost and met this kid and we became friends and he was helping me shop and then I couldn't remember where my house was, so I described it to him and he took off telling me that he would find it and then come back to get me, but he has been gone for about an hour and I'm getting worried what if he got hurt? Or if he got lost?" I said all in a rush, I shrunk my head and looked down at my hands.

"Sorry I just feel like a terrible friend and I've been having a really crazy day." I apologised as I sighed and leaned back on the wall too.

"Man sorry here I am jabbering and I haven't even introduced myself!" I said as I looked up and turned to him.

"Hi my name's Akiko." I said as I held out my hand to him and gave him a smile.

"I'm Shino Aburame." He said as he took my hand and shook it, just then I heard shouting coming from down the street.

"AKIKO, AKIKO." I looked around when I heard Naruto's voice and saw him just as he jumped around a group of people, I smiled at him and waved.

"Hey Naruto what took you so long I was starting to get worried!" I said when he was standing next to me.

"Sorry but I found it." He said giving me a big smile.

"Wow really, thank you so much Naruto, you really are a hero!" I said as I gave him a big hug.

"Ooh it was nothing." He said going all red, I smiled and turned around.

"Oh Shino, this is the friend I was telling you about, Naruto this is Shino, he kept me company while you were looking." I introduced them, they probably already knew each other but oh well.

"Hi." Naruto said with a wave and a smile.

"Hey." Shino said looking over at Naruto.

"OK anyway, let's go Akiko or the food will go bad." Naruto said as he picked up some bags.

"Yeah your right, well it was nice to meet you Shino. Bye!" I picked up the bag and waved to him before I turned and walked beside Naruto down the street.

* * *

When we got to my house I pulled out the key and kicked the door open with my food.

"Came on in." I said as I kicked my shoes off and then walked into the kitchen, I placed the bags on the bench, and walked over to the cupboard to got out two cups. I placed the cups on the bench and got the orange juice from one of the bags and poured it into the cups.

"Here you go!" I said as I handed him one of the cups, he thanked me and downed it.

"So when do your parent's get home?" Naruto said as he handed me back his glass, and started to look around nervously.

"Umm... Well I live alone, I'm the only one that came to this village. You see I lost my memory, I can only remember something's. I woke up and the woods with ninjas fighting around me, one of the leaf ninja help me get away and I ended up in the sand village! I actually meet a kid just like you there, he was shy but really kind and not many people get to see that about him, but I had to leave when ANBU came and brought me here! But I get the feeling that I have a family somewhere, and that one day I'll remember them!" I said taking the glass and putting both of ours in the sink behind me,_ 'yeah I know it's not entirely true but I can't tell anyone the truth- well not yet anyway, not until I figure out what I'm going to do, if I'm going to try and change the story and what will be the concrescences of me being here.'_

"So you don't remember anything?" Naruto come to me and placed his hands on my shoulders looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah, I can't remember even if I wanted to, every time I try my head starts to hurt really badly. But hey its OK I'm still young so I can make friends, so it will be just like a fresh start, an adventure of a sorts! And then if I do remember I can just go to the Hokage and he'll help us get back together!" I said giving him a smile.

"Anyway I have something for you." I said as I grabbed one of his wrists that was on my shoulders, before looking back up at Naruto, I just noticed that I am the same high as he is but I am smaller than Gaara. I took one of the bracelets off my wrist and tied it around his.

"Now we will be friends forever, and no matter what happened we will always be there for eachother!" I smiled at him, he looked down at the bracelet and then gave me a hug and I hugged him back.

"Just make sure you remember little old me when you're the almighty Hokage!" I said laughing, I heard him laugh too and we stayed like this for a bit.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" He said as he moved back, still with a smile.

"I would love to but I have to meet my Sensei early tomorrow morning." I really want to hang out with Naruto but I already told the old man that I would train.

"Oh that's OK, I should go to school tomorrow anyway." I laughed, no wonder he not very good at being a ninja in the beginning when he doesn't even go to school.

"Yes, because you can't become the Hokage unless you know it all." Naruto is so fun to be around it makes me sad to think of all the hardship he has to go though, he's such a comforting present and I can feel like I can relax around him.

"OK well I'll see you later Akiko." He said as he ran to the door.

"Hey wait!" I called out making him stop and turn to face me.

"do you want to sleepover tomorrow night? I could tell you all about my training and I'll cook us something awesome, I mean if it's okay with your family!" I said with a smile he looked down for a second and I just remembered that he's an orphan, stupid me.

"I'm an orphan, I've never had a family but that sounds great, I'll come by at five so we can hang out!" He said with a wide smile before rushing over and tackling me in a hug before turning and racing out the door. 'W_ait did I miss somet__hing. Oh well I need to get some sleep I have a feeling it's going to be a long and hard day tomorrow.'_ I packed away the groceries and went upstairs to have a shower, then I fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Next day**

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME YOU CRAZY. SON. OF. A. BITCH." I yelled over my shoulder as I ran for my life, there is a LUNATIC chasing me throwing bombs and Kunai at me, I have already been hit by the bombs twice and a lot of Kunai's have grazed me, I would fell over from the impact of some of the blasts or from pain running throughout my body and that's when he would attack me.

I would have to fight him off using the very little karate and jujitsu I know, only problem is I'm now in a six's year olds body making it so much harder.

"Hey leave my mother out of this!" A voice said right next to me, I screamed and rolled away from it before taking off again, and just in time as I felt to warmth of an explosion behind me.

What did I do to deserve this?

* * *

**Thank you all so much and sorry for being so late uploading this chapter, I promise to do better in the future. Thank you to all the people that are now following/ favoured this story it really does mean a lot to me 3 ;X.**

**Anyway thank you so much for the three reviews for the last chapter, it would really be awesome for another three for this chapter.**

**Ow and if you have any questions just ask, I'll be happy to help lol.**

**Thanks Again.**

**GaaraRules29 Out xx :D.**


	5. Chapter 5

**04\11\2015**

**Previously:**

**Next day**

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME YOU CRAZY. SON. OF. A. BITCH." I yelled over my shoulder as I ran for my life, there is a LUNATIC chasing me throwing bombs and Kunai at me, I have already been hit by the bombs twice and a lot of Kunai's have grazed me, I would fell over from the impact of some of the blasts or from pain running throughout my body and that's when he would attack me.

I would have to fight him off using the very little karate and jujitsu I know, only problem is I'm now in a six's year olds body making it so much harder.

"Hey leave my mother out of this!" A voice said right next to me, I screamed and rolled away from it before taking off again, and just in time as I felt to warmth of an explosion behind me.

What did I do to deserve this?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5: Training From Hell.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Flashback to earlier **_**and I mean really early that morning**_**.**

"Wake up..." Something poked my face, and slowly started to brake through my haze of sleep.

"Wake up..." Something started to shake me by the shoulders, I moaned tried to turn away from the irritation trying to disturb my peaceful dreams.

"WAKE UP." I screamed and through a punch at the course of the sudden loud noise right in my ear so early in the morning, I felt my fist being caught before impact. '_To be fair I am not a morning person, and tend to be really moody in the mornings, most times becoming violent.'_

"Well it looks like your already wide wake, so let's go." A way to cheery males voice said as I felt myself being pulled out of bed, making me land on the floor head first with a thud.

"Piss off I'm trying to sleep." I said and I groaned rubbing my head before trying to go back to sleep in my place on the floor, I hear him chuckle, which made a shiver run up my spin at the sound.

"Well good morning to you too! Now come on, we have a long day ahead of us." He said not losing the glee in his voice or the loudness of it in fact.

_'Again? WAY CAN'T THIS STUPID MAN JUST GET THE HINT AND LET ME SLEEP. What does he want anyway?' _I felt myself being lifted and the man started walking, the next thing I know I'm being dropped in freezing cold water, I lifted my head above the water and snapped open my eyes.

"ARRRRRRR." I screamed as I jumped out of the bath and charged at the man on clumsy feet, that kept slipping from being wet on the tiled floor.

"YOU ASSHOLE, HOW DEAR YOU." I swung at him and he dodged it easily, I kicked and punched at him, before he grabbed my arms and ripped them behind my back, forcing me to the ground and making me groan from the impact.

"So it seems I'm going to have my work cut out for me, training a spit ball like you? What did I sigh myself up for?" The man sighed as he released my arms and walked out of the bathroom.

"...Training? Who are you?" I rubbed my sleepy eyes and walked to the cupboard to grabbed a towel and then walked back into my room. I turned and opened my wardrobe, I grabbed some dry clothes- that luckily Naruto and I had thought to bought some yesterday, before walking back out and placed them on the bed and turning to the man.

"Well my name is Raido Namiashi and from today I'm your Sensei." He said calmly, gone was the annoying happy voice, making me give a metal sigh of relief.

'O_h crap I forgot I'm training to become a ninja from today.'_ I looked up at him, Raido's most distinct feature is probably the weal-like scar on his face, running across the bridge of his nose and down across the left side of his face. He has brown spiky hair, dark eyes and wears the standard attire of the Konoha Jonin Shinobi complete with a forehead protector and the standard flak jacket. He is also wearing small appendages on his hands ranging from black bandages to metal rings on his fingers.

"Oh... right... I'll just get some dry clothes on and then we can go." I said drying my hair with the towel, before covering a yawn, he stared blankly at me for a moment before giving me a slight smirk.

"Ok then I'll meet you down stairs, but please be quick we're already behind schedule!" He gave me the most fake charming smile ever, I nodded and he left closing the door behind him. I quickly got out of my wet clothes and dried myself, then put on the dry clothes, it was a black tank top with a large dark grey jumper that hangs off one of my shoulders and stops just below my bum, my pants which are black skin-tight with a red stripe, then there is a pair of red fingerless gloves and grey above the knee boots. I put it all on and walked into the bathroom to look in the mirror- I look bad ass and loving it, I did my hair up in a high pony tail but left my fringe out and put it to my left side, I smiled at my refection in the mirror before running down stairs to start my training. When I got down stairs my new Sensei handed me two piece of bread, an apple and a canteen of water, I raised my brow but didn't complain as I started to eat.

"You have to eat on the go." He said before making his way to the door, I nodded and walked out after him making sure to lock up, even though 'sensei' here did just break in, damn ninjas.

I walked beside him and eat my breakfast, when I looked up at the sky only just realising that the sun isn't even up, _well this sucks_. I finished eating in record time and started humming 'lazy song by Brono Mars' I saw Raido look down at me and then smile when I song a couple of lyrics- from the corner of my eye, so I turned and smiled at him. He tensed for a moment before looking back ahead of us with a deep frown, I frowned at the oddness, before shrugging it off and continuing humming, adding some words every now and then. We continued walking not even stopping when we came to go down a dark path that lead into the woods, making me subconsciously move closer to Raido Sensei.

"Well here we are!" Raido Sensei said when we came to a clearing, stopping I looked around trying to get my bearings.

"Ok so what are you going to teach me first?" I asked as I looked up at him and started to do some small on the spot stretches.

"Well first I what to see how much stamina you have and if you really have what it takes to be a ninja." He said as he reached into his ninja pouch and pulled out a scroll, he opened it and summoned a lot of golf ball sized red powder balls, I bent down and poked one of them before frowning.

"...So what do you want me to do? Eat it?" I asked looking at him more than a little puzzled, and a hell of a lot nervous, I'm only a green belt in Martial arts which is better then four other belts but I still have five more belts until I can become a black belt- and martial arts is a lot different for being a ninja. He looked at me strangely before clearing his throat and shaking his head.

"It's simple I'm going to throw these at you and you have to dodge them! If you stop you have to fight me off, now I will be only holding back a little bit so you better give it everything you got, ok!" He said smiling as if it's no big deal, I gulped as I stared wide eyed at the crazy man in front of me.

"Are you nuts? I'm not even an academy student and you want me to somehow defend against a Jonin?" I asked as I backed away from him when he casually reached out to collect all the red balls.

"Oh and one more thing, these things can kill you if they hit you in the right spots, so I suggest you run now!" He said ignoring my question and started smiling but creeper now, '_wait what happened to the nice guy that was at my house about half an hour ago?' _He pulled up one of the red doom bombs with his other hands and throw it at my shoulder, I screamed in pain and grabbed it with my other hand, I pulled back my hand and saw that it was covered in my blood, I looked up at Raido with wide eyes and saw him running at me when he was close, he swung and I went flying through the air, I landed on my back and cried out.

"I told you to run!" Raido Sensei said with a creepy laugh before charging me again. '_Oh -hell-to-the-no, I am not getting beaten up like this.' _I got up off the ground quickly and waited for him to get close again, he through a punch again but this time I was ready for it so I managed to blocked it and he nodded, but after that he just started punching and kicking I managed to block most of them but I saw that I don't stand a chance against him so when he kicked me and I went flying, I rolled on the landed and shoot to my feet and took off running into the woods. Then thats when the bombs started exploding all around me, nearly hitting me a couple of times but when it did hit me again. It hit me in the same shoulder but on my back. He was coming at me again but this time he has a Kunai and started swinging it at me, I realised that I needed one too if I'm going to survive this so I picked up a stick and rammed it in his stomach he grabbed it of cause with his other hand to block it, which gave me the chance I need to kick the Kunai out of his hand, I ran over and picked it up before running for my life again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End of flash back**

Man I know that he is only trying to help me, but I have been running for what felt like hours now, because the sun is now high in the sky. _'ARRR' THIS GUY IS SO MEAN._ _My lungs are killing me, my mouth is so dry, I'm sweating like a dog and I hurt all over, like every muscle is screaming for me to stop.'_ I looked around me trying to figure out a plan, because I can't keep this up forever, '_THINK THINK THINK,' _I looked around again and smiled when I saw a clearing to my right I turned and ran even harder. Running to the middle of the clearing before I just stopped and stood there, I took a deep breaths to try and stop my racing heart beat and turned to face him.

"Why have you stopped? Do you want to die?" He asked as he walked over to me, I put my hands on my hips and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Because there is no point in continuing this little game of cat and mouse!" My voice came out raspy and my throat killing, but I was proud of myself when I hear the clear confidence in my voice, sadly the gasping and panting took that pride and crushed it.

"Oh and why is that?" He stop in front of me and crossed his arms over his chest, he face completely blank and it made me doubt my observation for a moment before I stilled myself and squared my shoulders.

"First off, because this is a Genjutsu! second- you haven't trained me on how to get out of a Genjutsu, third- there is no way that I could run for that long and lastly- you have had me in this Genjutsu since we got to the training field, which means I'm really only doing all of this just to give you a good laugh! Which quiet frankly pisses me off!" I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him the evil eye before I throw the kunai I had to the ground at his feet, '_if I am right that would mean that I have Chakra, I wonder how much I have?'_

"Clever girl it only took you an hour to figure it out." He said as he released the Jutsu and I looked around, it is still early morning with the sun only just starting to rising. '_Ha so I do have Chakra this is so cool.' _I sighed and fell to my knees from the mental exhaustion of it all, panting I pulled out the canteens and started to take small sips.

"Wait, how is that possible? I was running for at least 4 hours!" I looked up at him and he just smiled at me and patted me on the head.

"It was 5 hours! My Genjutsu has a time warp, it makes seconds fell like minutes and minutes feel like hours, you are very clever for someone so young, I have only had a handful of others that figured it was a Genjutsu, most people don't figure it out for a whole day! So what gave it away?" He sat down and crossed his arms over his chest, I giggled because he looks like a little child that didn't get what he wanted, he raised an eye brow before clearing his throat.

"...Well, for starters I got this feeling when we first meet that you weren't the kind of person that would just start randomly throwing things at an untrained novice, and I felt this tickling inside me that didn't feel right so when I stopped in the clearing and took a deep breath the pain from the bombs and Kunai disappeared for an instant, but really it was just a guess, ya know!" He nodded and took on a thoughtful look before leaning forward to knelt down in front of me.

"Ok no more Ganjutsu's, I'm going to test you in everything, it's going to be hard and you're going to have to push yourself, this is your very last chance to pull out because once we start there is no stopping or complaining, are you really sure you want to do this? the life of a Shinobi is a hard one!" He looked down at me and placed his hands on my shoulder.

"Yes, I will do anything it takes to become a Shinobi, because I want to be strong and fight to protect people!" I said showing him the same determination in my eyes as when I asked the Hokage to become a ninja.

"Alright then let's get to work!" He said as he pulled out a scroll, he placed it on the ground between us and unrolled it, and in a poof of smoke four weights appeared. He picked up two of them and wrapped them around my ankles, then he picked up the other two and wrapped them around my wrists. I fought back a groan at the sudden weight on my aching muscles, even if I really wasn't running around all that time, my mind is tell my body that it was. '_Damn Ganjutsu's'_

"Now first I'm going to show you how to unlock you chakra, then how to channel and how to mould it!" He said as he rolled the scroll up and placed it back in his ninja pouch.

"You will keep these weights on at all times, until I say otherwise, understood!" I nodded and flexed my arms and tested the weight on them, it wasn't that much. If I had to guess I would say that they are only about five to ten kilo's each, I sighed and then looked back up at Raido sensei and waited for him to start, he hummed as he look at me before leaning back on his heals and bring his legs out from under him- and moved to sit crossed legged. He gestured for me to do the same, I complied without complaint.

"Now close your eyes and clear your mind, remove everything from it!" He said as I chewed on my bottom lip before doing as told, I tried to relaxed my body and cleared my mind- only barely thinking about my breathing. I released a deep breathe, and felt every muscles in my body relax.

"Good now I want you to try feeling for an energy that burns deep within you, once you find it I want you visualise gently taking hold of it, and then slowly and gently pulling it until you feel it spread though your body!" Raido sensei muttered softly, I slowly nodded before trying, taking slow deep breathes and searching deep within me. It felt like I was a smaller version of myself, moving about inside myself. At first I couldn't find anything, but then I felt a spark close to where I was looking, ever so slowly I moved towards it. When I got there I had to instantly squeeze my eyes shut from the brightness, when I felt my eyes had adjusted a bit I opened them- but still couldn't look directly at it.

It is so bright and it feels so warm and comforting, slowly I reached out my hands but half way a bit of the bright violet colored energy started to move toward me. At first it wrapped around my arms before making its way up my arms and around my body, making it feel like a warm blanket or a mothers comforting hug. With the energy still around me and flowing to me, I began to visualise it spreading though my whole body. At first it was only a small amount, but the more I concentrated the smoother the flow amount became. Before long I didn't have to encourage it at all, it began to spread and flow all by its self. Smiling at the feeling I slowly opened my eyes to smiling bigger at Raido sensei, his face took on a look of concentration before be nodded.

"Good, you seem to be well connected to your chakra, that will come in handy later on!" He said before pulling out five scrolls, he placed them in between us before opening up the first on to the right.

"Now this is an unpracticed way of doing things, but we don't have the time to do it the long way! I'm going to test what areas will best suit your chakra, first up is Ninjutsu! Place your hand over the seal in the middle, then push some of your chakra to your hands and then into the scroll!" Sensei explained simply for me. '_Well this is a pretty good way to find out what I'll be good at, that way we don't have to waste time on things that probably won't even work for me! But this isn't what I would learn in the academy, so why is he teaching me it?'_ I thought as I stared down at the scroll, and tried to memorise as well as understand it.

"Sensei I know that this is all just to help me but... Well, the Hokage said that I would be getting a Jonin sensei that would get me to the same level as the rest of the students my age, before I enter the academy! I mean, I don't mind doing the extra work but I'm sure that academy students Aren't even excsparomenting with chakra yet, so... Why are you-." I started to ask before he held up his hand to silence me, and I closed my mouth with a snap.

"Look kid don't get the wrong idea, I'm not here to be you babysitter or sugar cost what being a ninja is. I'm not here to be your friend and I'm not even here out of free will, I am simply following orders! because for some unknown reason lord Hokage has seen something in you that he wants tested, so here I am. I'll be testing you in every area and then train you like crazy in those areas, still want to continue?" He explained as he stared me dead in the eyes, I flinch and couldn't help but lean back-away from the scary look in his eyes.

"Y...Yes, Yes I need to get stronger to protect others and... Myself!" I nodded but muttered the last part to myself, '_I won't be a burden and be the damsel, I'm going to become strong to help this world!'_

"Good, then let's get to work. We've got a lot of work to do today and your not leaving until you've completed the set tasks, now push some of your chakra to your hands and then into the scrolls!" He said before he started to open the other scrolls, I sighed but nodded as I closed my eyes and concentrated on the task at hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Lower then average Ninjutsu and bukijutsu! Completely no hope with Genjutsu..." Sensei stated as he continued to read out my progress for the day, it's now lunch time and I've just spent the last seven hours being a puppet on a string for this guy and he's still not happy. After I had pushed chakra into the (ninjutsu, Genjutsu, fuinjutsu, medical-ninjutsu, sensor) scrolls, he had rolls them up and made me try out EVERY area in being a ninja- well all except assassination that is. I'm kinda glad at that but I'm sore and hungry, and this guy is so damn aggravating.

"...But your Taijutsu is good and your fast, faster then most genin maybe even low chunin in fact. You have a natural talent for fuinjutsu and sensing, but it's quite shocking that almost all your chakra is spiritual energy and Yin concentrated, which would explain why your test for medical-ninjutsu showed up so good but not why your Genjutsu test showed no talent!..." He muttered the last part with a frown, before continuing.

"And I've never seen someone so bad at making hand signs, but you seem to be able to do all the jutsus with just the ram sign to concentrate, you sure are a weird kid!" He muttered and brought his hand up to rest his chin in his palm, he frowned as he stared hard at me, it was slightly off putting because it was like he wasn't staring at _ME_ but seeing me as something or someone else.

"...Well look at that I do have a future, I'm going to be known as the fast fuinjutsu-." I started sarcastically collapsing to the ground looking up at the sky.

"No!" He shouted before he seemed to catch himself, clearing his throat and moved over to stand next to me, frowning I turned my head to look at him.

"I mean... Aw never mind, lets just start some of your training!" He said turning and walking a couple of steps, before turning back around and getting into a fighting stance, I mentally groaned as I dragged my tired body to stand.

"Fine but after this your buying me lunch!" I huffed as I moved into a defensive stance, he smirked before charging, I waited and did I my best to dodge his attacks not even attempting to attack the obvious openings in his defence. I know they're traps and there's no way that I could beat a jonin or even hit one, so the safest option is to defend and dodge as much as possible- of cause that didn't stop me from getting battered and bruised.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_This is not what I meant by him buying me lunch!'_ I thought as I looked down at the cheap takeaway boxed lunch that my evil sensei dropped into my hands, before turning around and telling me he'll come get me in the morning. Sighing I quickly started eating my lunch, while skimming over the 'home work' (_history, math, basic jutsus, academy taijutsu stances, basic first-aid information, basic fuinjutsu information, ect.)_ that Raido sensei said that I have to complete and memorise before tomorrow.

After I finished eating I moved from the kitchen to the lounge room, with the home work scrolls in my hand, checking the clock I saw that I still had three hours until Naruto got here, leaving me two hours to work and an hour to prepare.

I ended up finishing the home work early, and so I took a nice relaxing bath before preparing everything. I grabbed a lot of pillows, blankets and snacks and brought them all back to the lounge room. Smiling I rearranged the lounge room for my purpose and set everything up, moving back I observed my creation with a large smile. Proud of myself I ran into the kitchen to prepare a dinner, that I know will taste amazing, the only problem was that I'm in a six year olds body so I had to use a chair to reach everything. Once everything was done and the food was slow coking, I saw that the clock showed five thirty-seven, '_naruto's late, I hope he's ok!'_

Closing my eyes I decided to practice a new trick that sensei taught me when tryin to find chakra signals around me, taking deep breaths I moved my chakra around me before letting it spread outwards. I imagined the world around me as a chakra wave and my chakra sending me the beeps, almost instantly hundreds of bright flame like lights became visible behind me closed eyes. I found two strong signals on ether side of my house- but they almost completely vanished when I moved my chakra around them, _'They must be Jonin or ANBU, well as long as they don't disturbed me I don't care what they do.'_ Moving it away I spread it back out to search all around my house, I gasped when I felt an extremely large yet familiar chakra signal moving quickly though the streets, frowning I saw four grossly small feeling signals following close behind and leading the large signal into a dead-end.

Without even thinking I charged out of the house at full speed, opening my eyes I used my old way of just feeling the energy around my and locking on to the large one that filled me with a strange kind of comfort. I ignored the strange looks of the couple of people as I sped past and the burning of my already sore mussels. I clenched my fists and forced myself to move faster, when the large signal stopped at the dead-end and got boxed in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Naruto's POV**

I panted as I ran from a bunch of drunk man that saw me after stumbling out of a bar, I was already late to get to Akiko's house and I can't go there with these men after me, they'll just start targeting her house for being friends with me. I gasped and shouted out in shook as a fist size rock flow passed me- only just missing my head, quickly I turned a corner only to have to try and stop as a brick wall blocked my path. I quickly turned around hoping to get back out of the ally before the men came, but I wasn't quick enough the men blocked off my only escape, two of the man snared at me while the other two smirked as they all continued to come towards me.

"No where to go now you damn **demon**, I'm going to make you pay for all my suffering." One of the man growled as he throw another rock at me, I cried out as it hit me in the shoulder, moving backwards I held my hurt shoulder.

"I didn't do anything, leave me alone." I shouted as I wondered once again way everybody hates me- _'wait there is the old man and Akiko, they don't hate me.'_ I was pulled out of my thoughts as a rock hit the side of my head, making me fall backwards and slam into the wall behind me. I sniffed at the pain and dizziness as I tucked myself into a ball and squeezed my eyes shut, rocks continued to hit me and the men continued to shout things at me, _'I just wish it would all stop, why does everyone hate me?'_ Suddenly there was an '_ohf'_ and the sound of some shuffling before everything went silent, with the rocks stopping too. Slowly I opened my eyes and lifted my head, to see long bright red hair that seemed to glow in the dark light of the alleyway, the girl is stood in front of me with her arms spread wide.

"Who the hell are you? Get out of our way if you don't want to get hurt girl!" A man growled angrily, as a rock flow passed her and hit the wall behind me, everything turned eerily quiet as she took a step towards them.

"Please stop this, I understand how much you're hurting but wouldn't the ones you've all lost be ashamed that your taking it out on a small child that doesn't know anything? Don't you want to stop feeling so useless, angry and sad all the time? Its been six years and you weren't the only ones to loss everything that day, have you ever stopped and thought about what your doing with your lives- the lives that so many people are now gone because they were protecting it? Beating up a child is a disgrace to their memories and has turned you all into shells of the good men that you once were!" A soft but strong voice spoke in the silence, I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of the girls back as she stood confidently in front of me. _'Who is this girl? Why is she helping me? And what is she talking about?' _So many questions raced though my mind as I heard one of the men shift to stand, from where the girl knocked him down.

"S-SHUT UP... you... you don't kn-." One of the men shouted angrily, but I could hear so much pain in his voice like he was crying.

"So your just going to hurt me now? Another innocent?" Her voice spoke up and everything went silent again, she lowered her arms and I could see one of the men had his head bowled and his shoulders shook, one man was on his knees with his face in his hands and dirt covering all the front of his shirt. Another guy had his head turned away but I could see the tears running down his cheeks, while the last guy was just staring at her with a pained look.

"Grief has five stages that you need to go though. **Denial: **this can't be happening, it can't be real! **Bargaining:** If only I had… If only he/she had, Why didn't I! **Anger:** At the one lost, at caregivers of the one lost, at oneself, at the world, at the one responsible, etc! **Sadness:** depression, tears, discouragement, feelings of unfairness, etc! and **Resolution:** Finally understanding the loss was not about you, that you will survive and to forgive if necessary, and possibly help other people out of that loss! _Everyone_ has to go though grief- _no matter how much they try to shut themselves off! _Grief and the loss of someone dear is apart of living! Now you can stay in your own place of grief and self pity or you can stand on your own two feet and start living for the people that have passed, honouring their memory!" At that they all broke down, they fell to the ground crying, I wiped the tears from my eyes so I could stare up at her. The girl stood there for a moment then slowly she half turned to me, I gasped when I realised that it was Akiko, she gave me a gentle smile before holding her hand out to me. Taking it I let her pull me to my feet, she wrapped her arm around my waist when everything became dizzy. Slowly she lead me past the still crying men, as we passed she placed her hand on one of their shoulders and gave it a gently squeeze, before we continued to walk away.

"W-Wait, I'm not ready to forgive that demon... but I am s-sorry for what I did tonight! So... T-thank you!" The man that had thrown the rock at my head call out to us as we reached the end of the ally, Akiko half turned again to look over at the man.

"You're a strong and kind man to be able to say that, I know that your love ones would be so proud of you!" She said with a kind smile before she turned back around and we continued walking down the street.

We walked for a while in silence, my head continued to pound and I can feel wetness of the blood coming from my head injury and the rest of my body hurt in lots of places, if I wasn't leaning on Akiko I wouldn't be able to walk this far before stopping. Slowly I chanced a look over at the girl that I had only just befriended and now the girl that save me, she had her head high and a distant look in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip. She is such a mystery, she smart and nice. So why is she helping me? What have I ever done for her to be so kind? I sighed before stopping, which made her stop and look at me with a frown, I looked down at my feet before bring up my courage to ask.

"Why?... why don't you hate me? I mean everyone else does and yet you don't, you even came and saved me! Why did you help me? Why are you nice to me? Why does everyone hat-." I muttered, not even realising that I was hyperventilating and rambling, until I felt a sharp pinch on one of my cheeks. I gasped and the hand moved away, I blinked a couple of times before turning my head back to look at her, she looked at me sadly and then gave me a soft smile, before looking me dead in the eyes to answer.

"Naruto do you remember what I said when I gave you that bracelet?" She asked not looking away from my eyes, I frowned and lifted my wrist to look at the Orange bracelet.

"You said that we would be friends forever or something right?" I said not really remembering what she told me and feeling really bad now because I don't, but instead of being angry with me, she just gave me a small smile, and took the hand with the bracelet in sort of a handshake way. Showing off her own bracelets a red and black one.

"I told you that we will be friends always and that no matter what happens, we'll be there for each other. I don't give these bracelets to just anyone, you see I also told you when we first meet that I have this special gift that lets me see a person for who they are, and I said that your kind, loyal, and a dummy but you're going to become powerful, strong and you're going to be Hokage!" She muttered quietly before looking back to the front to look up at the last of the setting sun, my eyes widened as I remembered her saying those exact words.

"Well that's not all of it, you see I can also see into a persons very being- their souls really. Like what makes a person, what drives them, and how they look at the life around them. At first I didn't really understand most of what I was seeing in you, but after being around you and just talking with you, I now do. You've had to struggle just to stay alive for all of your short life already, more so them most people do in their whole lives. And yet you have so must love and determination in you! Its so bright, and filled with such warmth that it just draw me in, and something so precious, something so rare... I want you to keep these amazing qualities. Because I know that one day the world will see them in you too!" She told me in a gentle voice, I sniffed and rubbed my eyes with the back of my free hand. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me, holding me tight. Feeling the comfort I moved into the embrace and buried my head into her neck, and I just let all my emotions out. After a moment I pulled away and we started to walk again, not even five steps later Akiko started to laugh, I moved away in shook, to see her face beet red and her looking really embarrassed as she laughed and scratched just behind her right ear.

"Um... Naruto... I just realised... I don't know where we go to get back to my house... I'm lost... again!" She looked over at me with a nervous smile, I couldn't help it- I laughed._ 'After everything we've just been though, the way she handled everything like she's older and that she knew everything... she gets so easily lost.'_

"Its not that funny!" She said with a pout, which made me laugh hard, she smiled and shook her head before joining me. Still laughing I reached out and took her hand, taking a quick look around. I turned left and started leading us to _her_ house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Akiko's POV**

"Hey Akiko, why don't you have shoes on?" Naruto asked just as we walked into my house, looking down and saw he was right.

"Well, when I felt that you were in trouble I just ran out of the house, I didn't really pay any attention to anything, but getting out there to help you!" I answer before a delicious smell filled my nose, smiling when I saw Naruto sniff the air as well- I could practically see the droll coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"Come on you can have a shower while I cheek on the food, because you covered in dirt and blood- which I'll be checking out after you finish, ya hear!" I said when he looked like he was going to protest, before turning and walking upstairs. I grabbed a towel and a spear set of baggy close out of the cupboard and handed it to him, then I showed him to the bathroom.

"Just come down when your done, food should be ready by then." I said with a smile which he return before nodding, I went back down stairs and into the kitchen. After making sure the food was fine, and adding the last ingredient to cook, I went and placed juice in the lounge room with two cups. Then I searched for a first aid kit, which proved to be a harder job.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Akiko?" I squeaked and fell backwards to land on my back from my standing spot on top of the kitchen bench, having to stand on it to dig though the high cupboards- and just when I found the kit too.

"Ah! Sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it, it was an accident... I swear I didn't mea-." Naruto started to babble as he rushed over to help me up, but I cut him off with a chuckle.

"Haha sorry, its okay, really. I should have mentioned that I'm really clumsy!" I said with a large smile as I jamped back to my feet, holding back a wince when the movement pulled at my throbbing back.

After patching up Naruto's almost healed wounds, I walked over to my chair by the stove and lifted the pot lids off to look inside.

"Hey Naruto, can you go into that cupboard and get out two bowls please?" I asked pointing to it, before lifting the pots to the sink- having to only shift on the chair slightly to be facing the sink. Using the lid I strained all the water out and scooping the pasta into the bowls, that Naruto had placed down for me.

"This is a secret family recipe, and it's one of my favourite things to cook!" I said proudly as I picked up one of the bowls, turning the stove off before removing the lid. I scooped a decent amount into the bowl before turning back to the bench to sprinkle some cheese on top, before pushing the bowl down the bench to stop in front of him.

"Wow that looks amazing, what's it called?" He asked as he took a big whiff and then moaned at the delicious smell in the air, I couldn't help but giggle at the hungry look on his face.

"It's Spaghetti Bolognese with a family twist!" My smile saddened when I remembered my mother saying those words to me when she first showed me how to cook it.

"Go on and head into the lounge room with that, I'll be there in a second, kay!" I said making myself smile bigger when I saw him about to ask something.

"Oh yeah sure thing!" He grabbed his bowl and moved quickly out of the kitchen, smiling I quickly starved myself and the covering everything before following with my bowl and the bowl of cheese- because I always add more. Moving into the hallway I had to instantly stop or I would have ran right into the back of Naruto, who was standing frozen, staring at my lounge room.

"Hm Naruto what's wrong?" I asked as I stepped around him and looked into the room to see it was just as I left it, after see that it was fine I turned my attention back to Naruto- only now being able to see the gob-smacked look on his face.

"D-did y-you...y-you make this? For _Me_?" He asked stunned.

I froze, it just accred to me that this would be Naruto's first sleepover, and so he wouldn't have done stuff like this, he hasn't had friends or a family to do this with, this six year old boy has been completely alone for all his life. I couldn't even imagine what it would have been like if I didn't have mum and dad to be there for me, and raise me to be who I am. My best friends Kay and Tara to not to have ever spent all that time together, to have to go day by day absolutely and utterly alone, and to be completely hated by everyone. It would be horrible. Naurto, Gaara, all the jinchuriki not only have to be alone, but they also have to put up with being treated cruelly and being hated.

There are so many other people in both worlds that have to go though heartache of being alone. And here I am crying and trying to keep myself destructed about getting pulled away from them, when I should be happy I those years with them. It not like their dead and there's only a chance that I will see them again, but it's still a chance. It's so much more then most people have. And I think that's why I can't be angry at those drunk men- even though they were hurting my friend. They were hurting and trying to deal with their lose. Sure they went about it wrong, but they're sad and hurt. I would like to say that if anything happened to my loved ones that I would handle it better then them, but I can't because I don't know that I would!

"Hm? Well yeah, of corse it is! I use to make cubby houses with my parents for when my friends sleep over, now I get to make it for you!" I said with a large smile, before I walked over and sat down at the coffee table in the middle of our little fort. Placing my food on the table, and looked up to see Naruto still in the doorway look nervous.

"Well come on, the foods going to get cold before we can even eat it!" I half joked, after that we spent the evening relaxing and joking around. Telling each other jokes, or just funny story's. But everything escalated when Naruto tried to throw a pillow at a mosquito, and ended up hitting me square in the face, which I was quick to retaliate to. Ending in an all out war. The night started to die down, when a jaw popping yawn broke it way out of Naruto's mouth, I laughed before I stood and draped one of the blankets around him.

"You go ahead and get to sleep, I've just got to pack away the food and clean up a bit." I said softly before yawning myself.

"Ow I can help, _yawn_ I mean _yawn_ I did make _yawn_-" I cut him off and stopped him from getting up by pushing down on his head with my hand.

"Narr it's cool there's not much to do and if you do help I bet I'll just fall asleep standing up!" I laughed before stretching my arms over my head and releasing a sigh on release.

"Alright I'll be back before you know it." I said leaving no room for arguing before I headed to the kitchen with all the dishes from dinner, I made quick work of splitting the rest of the food into three lunch boxes for tomorrow, and cleaning all the dishes, smiling at a job well done I headed back to the lounge room. I found that Naruto had removed the table to the side of the room and layered all the pillows and blankets into one comfy looking bed, he was laying on his back just staring up at the roof. Without saying a word I walked over and belly flopped across the bed, making sure that my upper half came down on his mid-section, he 'Owft' at the air getting suddenly knocked out of him.

"What's wrong? Why are you not asleep yet?" I asked as I moved off him to lay beside him, he turned his head away and I thought that he wasn't going to answer me, until ever so slowly he turned his head back and looked me in the eyes.

"Today... I've had more fun today then every single day of my life so far, and I just... I just don't want to go to sleep and find out that it was all a dream! I mean I final have a friend and I get to do all the things that I see other kids doing with their friends, and I'm scared that tomorrow you won't like me and won't want to be my friend anymore! I don't want to be alone anymore, I put on a smile but it hurts, I'm so scared and lonely and sad but I tied of feeling like that, I- I- I just- I can't anymore!" Tears started to slowly fall from his eyes, he reached up and started to rub his eyes to dry them but the tears just kept coming.

"Naruto close your eyes!" I said softly before I slowly reached out and pulled him into my arms, he stiffened for a moment before he relaxed and gripped my top while tucking his head into my shoulder.

'_When every moment gets too hard  
End of the road can feel so far  
No matter how much time we're apart  
I'm always near you._

_I'll be the shelter in your rain  
Help you to find your smile again  
I'll make you laugh at a broken heart  
Wherever you are.'_

I started to sing softly with my eyes closed, I felt Naruto turn his head to look up at me, so I continued to sing.

'Cause I'm never gonna walk away  
If the walls come down someday  
All alone and you feel afraid  
I'll be there when you call my name  
You can always depend on me  
I believe until forever ends  
I will be your friend (Yeah)  
I will be your friend.'

I felt Naruto wrap his arms around me tighter, so I opened my eyes and smiled down at him, he returned the smile as I started to run my hand down his head.

'So many people come and go  
Nothing can change the you I know  
You'll never be just a face in the crowd  
And time will show.

Through the seasons and the years (and the years)  
I will always hold you dear  
Never you fear.

Cause I'm never gonna walk away  
If the walls come down someday  
All alone and you feel afraid  
I'll be there when you call my name  
You can always depend on me  
I believe until forever ends  
I will be your friend.'

His breathing evened out and his grip losened a bit, turning my head a bit I saw that he was almost fully asleep, I softened my voice but continued.

'I'll be your rock when every candle burns down low  
And I want you, and I want you to know.

I'm never gonna walk away  
If the walls come down someday  
All alone and you feel afraid  
I'll be there when you call my name  
You can always depend on me  
I believe until forever ends  
I will be your friend

I will be your friend  
I will be your friend

_Always and forever.'_

"Thanks...s...is-" He mumbled before it was cut off from his snoring, I sighed before reaching around and pulling the blankets over us, closing my eyes I yawn once before I knew nothing else.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Something electric shot though my body making it freeze, taking a deep breath I search for what could have woken me, only to sense a signal entering my room up stairs, frowning before I realized that I know it. Running quickly though all the chakras I knew, I sighed and turned over when I realized that it was Raido sensei.

"Aww isn't this just the cutest thing I've seen." I could hear his voice as he stood over us, I felt the blankets a bit and just as he was going to rip the blankets right out from under us, I jumped up and stopped my hand- that is cover in a purple glow, just before his neck.

"You have a serious issue with the concept of sleep, and being a crazing bipolar ass-hole freak in the mornings! And you know what? I've only known you for roughly 24 hour, by God you better not be like this for the rest of our time together!" I growled with a glare as I felt the hand that is extended towards him start to become painful, he remained frozen where he was with his face blank. Sighing I relaxed my hand and lowered it, the purple glow going with it.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked as he stood back up straight and crossed his arms over his chest, frowning I looked down at my hand to see that it looked like it had a slight sunburn.

"I didn't learn it, I was just angry and it just happened! What did I just do?" I asked as I looked back up at him, he frowned and stared long and hard at me.

"WILL YOU JUST HURRY UP AND TELL ME." I shout at him as I stood up on our make shift bed, so I could be at least up to his lower chest in high, he opened his mouth to reply but it was cut off my Naruto mumbling as he started to stir.

"Muuhmunmuh, what's with all the noise?" He moaned as he sat up and looked around him with sleepy eyes, he stayed there just staring at sensei for a good 30 seconds before he jumped to his feet and the next instant he was in front of me in a protective stance.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in Akiko's house?" He growled and I could just feel his chakra increase tenfold, stopping my hand from shaking I placed a smiled to my face as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, this is my sensei Raido! Sensei this is my friend Naruto." I gently before sighing, Naruto gave a nervous laugh while scratching the back of his head.

"Ow...right...sorry, mister!" I shook my head and stretched my arms over my head before getting of the bed of blankets and pillows.

"Well you two should start to get along, coz you'll be seeing each other often enough!" I said before holding out the work I did last night to sensei, he raised an eyebrow as he took it.

"And why is that?...What you finished _ALL_ of the work I gave you?" He asked in shock when skimmed the work, now it was my turn to raise and eyebrow at him.

"Yes Naruto will be staying with me for a while...And well yes wasn't I meant too?" He looked up for the work and stared at me for a moment before chuckling.

"Ahh...yeah I guess..." I narrowed my eyes at him before just deciding that it wasn't worth the effect to try and figure him out.

"Right well...NOW that, that's out of the way I'll be going to get dressed and then start breakfast for us all!" I said with a sigh before turning and starting to leave.

"...H-hey wait...what do you mean?" I laughed at Naruto's stunned look, before continuing upstairs to get ready for the day. Once done I cooked us all a full breakfast, and getting out the box lunches from last nigh.

"Hey Naruto, your lunch!" I said sitting it in front of him before pack the other two into a small backpack with two bottles of water, once done I turned with a smile.

"Alright I'll see you tonight Naruto, have fun at school!" I said before Raido sensei and I left to start a hard day of hell... I mean training.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I spent most of the next four day doing the same things. Getting woken up at ridicules hours by Raido sensei, spend the next 14 to 17 hours doing crazy training. Then being dumped at home with loads of homework- that I have to finish and memorize before the next day. Then Naruto would come over and we would stuff ourselves, before giving each other tips- Naruto the physical and me the brains.

But that all changed on the fifth day, the first thing was Raido sensei let me sleep in, then when we did get to train he seemed really distracted- I even manage to lean some hits on him, but what really throw me was that he let me go early and didn't even give me any homework.

"Alright kid I'll see you tomorrow!" Raido sensei said before just leaving me panting in the clearing, I frowned as I stared at the spot where he was just standing before staying up straight to stretch my arms over my head, sighing I released the hold and relaxed my body. I froze when I realized something very important.

"DAMN IT SENSEI DON'T JUST RUN OFF, SHOW ME HOW TO GET HOME!" I shouted into the silence, I groaned when I continued to feel his chakra move further away and at the speed he's going I won't be able to catch him, _Damn_. Scratching behind my right ear in irritation I looked around me, before giving up with a sigh. I closed my eyes and searched for a familiar chakra, frowning in concentration, I smiled when I felt the bright mass of sunshine that I'd become so familiar with is not to far away from where I am. Opening my eyes I took off in his direction, I was so concentrated on Naruto's energy that I didn't even realise the things in my way until I ran into them, HARD.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ow..." (Sound of panting and shuffling though some bushes.)

"Ahhh..." (Bushes rustling)

"Damn it..." (The sound of loud impact)

"...Ouch, GOD DAMN IT STOP JUMPING INTO MY PATH!" I stumbled out of the devil forest that gave me more bruises the training, I was about to turn around a curse the damned thing but froze at the sound of a throat being cleared.

"Well... Did you hve some nice trips!" An amused voice said making me snap my head up in their direction, only to mentally curse my bad luck at humiliating myself.

"You didn't see or hear that did you?" I asked as I started to try and dust myself down, but didn't really help much.

"Haha you joking? All of the leaf village hear ya!" Shisui laughed, I blushed as I gave up trying to clean myself up.

"Well damn and here I was hoping to keep my rivalry with trees a secret!" I joked as I scratched behind my right ear, which made Shisui laugh harder, he laughed so hard that he ended up dropping to the ground. Smiling I turned my attention the the one the first got my attention.

"Heya Itachi, ya feeling better!" I said with a smiled as I moved closer, I stopped in front of them and almost instantly I was embraced in an unbreakable grip.

"Hey...hey no saying hi to him first, remember you MY little sister! So you suppose to welcome me first!" Shisui whined as he crushed me to his chest, I giggle at his child like behaviour, before I moved in his hold a bit to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Oh it's good to see you again big bro Shisui!" I said before giving him a small kiss on the cheek, making him freeze and drop me. It would have been yet another bruise, if it wasn't for the quick hands that grabbed me around the waist just before I hit the ground. Turning my head I gave a greatful smile to Itachi, he nodded and gently placed me on the ground, but when I went to move away I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me from moving.

"What...?" I muttered as I went to look over my shoulder at him only for my head to be held in place.

"Hold still!" Was the only answer I receive before I felt him start to run his fingers though my hair and gently remove the knots, twigs and levees. I sighed before kicking Shisui in the leg which seemed to brake him from his daze, he let out a pained sound before looking down at me.

"That's for dropping me, and after I gave you my nice welcome, jerk!" I huffed as I closed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh come on Akiko don't be like that, it just took me by surprise! I swear I won't drop you again, alright?" I begged, I opened one eye to studie him, and had to hold back my laughter at the pout on his face.

"Fine, I forgive you!" I said with a smiled, I was about to say more when a loud call cut me off.

"HEY AKIKO, AKIKO!" Turning my head I only had time to gasp before I was tackled to the ground in yet another death grip.

"A-Ah...Na...Ruto...need...AIR..." I gasped out as I tried to remove myself, instantly I was released and I was left gasping to try and get the air I lost back.

"Ah I'm sorry Akiko, I just didn't expect to see ya here and I got a little excited, sorry!" Naruto mumbled as he helped me stand, I sighed when I up a looked up at him.

"Mah, it's fine I wasn't planing on coming here it just that...well...you see... I...umm-" I started as I scratched behind my right ear as I looked away.

"Your lost _again_!" Naruto stated before he burstered out laugh making turn pink in embarrassment, but I soon turned bright red when Naruto's laugher was joined by Shisuis.

"Hey wasn't _lost_ ok, I...I know where I am, I'm...um..." I protested as I looked around me only to see other kids my age and their family's picking them up, and a great building.

"...Yeah I know I'm at the academy and just to let you know I didn't come here to ask for your help on how to get home, I thought it would be a good idea to see where I'll be going soon, so there!" I growled out as I turned away with a huff, which only made the two laugh harder.

"Ow come on Akiko just admit it you don't know how to get home!" Naruto stated with a laugh which made Shisui slap a hand over his mouth to stop even more laughter, I curled my fist in angry at myself before just sighing and lowering my head.

"Yes...Yes I'm lost again, sensei left suddenly and didn't take me home!" I muttered, their laughter stopped and I turned around and meet Naruto's eyes.

"So yes I sensed out my _friend_ for help and all you do is laugh!" I growled before unknowingly pumping chakra to my legs as I turned and took off running, not even worrying where I was going I was out of their sights in an instant, and I just kept running.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Naruto's POV**

I laughed at my only friend but stopped when I heard the hurt in her voice, then she turned to look at me and started to growl at me before she turned and dissappered, _I had no idea that Akiko was that fast_. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost missed what the other guys that Akiko was with started to say.

"I'm going after her!" The silent one said before turning to leave only to be stopped by Sasuke grabbing hold of the teens shirt.

"Wait big brother, what-" He started but I just couldn't take it, it was my fault the Akiko ran off and now everyone is just taking there time to go after her.

"Shut up, I'm the one that's going after her you all can go away, I'll find her myself!" I shouted at them before taking off the way I know she ran, I only made it to the end of the street before suddenly Sasuke popped up right in front of me.

"I don't have time to deal with you so just go away!" I growled as I tried to move around him, he clenched his teeth and glared at me.

"Who is she and how does she know my brother?" Now it was my turn to clench my fists and glare at him.

"I don't know and I don't care!" I growled out before running around him, but I didn't get far before he came up to run beside me. I turned my head to glare at him but before I could open my mouth to yell at him, he cut me off.

"I have something I want to ask her, so lets just hurry up and find her!" He said before he started to look all around us for any sign of her. _I wanted to yell that I don't need his or anyone's help to find my friend but I held it in when I realised that we could find her quicker if there was more people looking for her_. So I held it in and started to look around for my only friend, to apologise.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Akiko's POV**

I stopped running panting as I leaned back against the wall of a building, closing my eyes I tried to ease my breathing. I'm such a fool, a complete idiot! Why the hell did I get so angry about them laughing at me? And why did I snap at Naruto of all people? And now I'm more lost them before, DAMN IM SUCH AN IDIOT! Sighing I opened my eyes and looked around, I seemed to be in a busy part of the village as there is a lot of people and shops. I froze when a shop caught my eye, pushing off the wall I made my way to the music store.

"Welcome, is there anything that I could do for you!" A polite young lady asked with a kind smile, when I walked though the door, I returned the smile and nodded as I moved closer.

"Yes I was wondering if I could have a look at your guitars please?" I asked politely and dropped my head a bit, when I looked back up at her, her eye widened slightly before a large smile made its way to her face.

"Well aren't you polite, and yes right this way." She said before she turned and started to make her way to the back of the shop, I nodded and quietly followed her. She stopped and moved to the side to show me all the guitars that she had in stock, there wasn't many but almost instantly one caught my eye.

"See any you like?" The lady asked in a soft voice, I nodded and pointed to the black oak acoustic guitar that I couldn't seem to look away from.

"Could I try that one please?" I saw her nod at the corner of my eye before she moved and reached up to grab it, I turned and sat on one of the seat so she could place the guitar on my lap. I ran my fingers down the strings to make sure that they are in key, once satisfied that they were I started to play a simple tune, humming softly. When I finished I looked up at the lady to see she had a wide smile on her face.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" She asked as she moved closer to me, I lifted the guitar and held it out for her to take before standing.

"My mum taught me!" I muttered softly before looking down sadly, I quickly shook my head to clear out those though before looking up at her with a small smile.

"I'd like to buy the guitar as well as a case, strap and some spare strings please!" I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet, the lady nodded and went off to get my stuff for me to buy. It was only when I opened my wallet that I realised that I had only brought a little of my money- which is $120, and I don't thing it would be enough to buy all of the things I need.

"How about I make you a deal? You pay me $74 and to pay the rest off, you play three songs out front of my shop now for me?" The lady said when she came back and saw me staring down at me wallet, I snapped my head up to look at her.

"Oh I can't, I...um..." I started but stopped when I saw the pleading look on her face, and that's when I realised that there was no one else in the store and it didn't look like anyone besides her had been inside.

"Ok, sure that sounds like a good deal!" I said and was instantly swept up into a tight embrace as the woman cried out happily and swung us around.

"Ow thank you so much, I just know when people hear you playing that they will come inside and buy something." She said happily before she placed me down and then did a little dance, I smiled at being able to help her but it froze when I realised that I would have to play in front of people. Once I paid her the money she helped me set up all my stuff out the front of her shop, some people stopped and watched us but most continued on their ways. After ever thing was set up I took a deep breath and took a seat, I was just about too play when I caught sight of bright orange and yellow to my right, turning my head slightly I saw Naruto, Shisui, Itachi and even Sasuke making their way though the crowd towards me. _Oh well that's just great, make me more nervous why don't you!_ Sighing I looked down at my new guitar and started to play, once I was comfortable playing the keys I closed my eyes and enwrapped myself in the sound. The first song I played was 'Gift of a friend by Demi Lovato.'

_'Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_  
_ Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone_  
_ It's easy to feel, like you don't need help_  
_ But it's harder to walk on your own._

_ You'll change inside_  
_ When you realize.'_

"Louder, you need to sing and play louder!" The lady's voice whispered in my ear, I gave a slight nod before standing up on the chair and playing a lot louder. making sure to keep my eyes close and to block out all the noise so I wouldn't get nervous.

_'The world comes to life_  
_ And everything's bright_  
_ From beginning to end,__ When you have a friend_  
_ By your side,__That helps you to find_  
_ The beauty you are,__ When you open your heart_  
_ And believe in_  
_ The gift of a friend_  
_ The gift of a friend_

_ Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_  
_ There through the highs and the lows_  
_ Someone to count on, someone who cares_  
_ Beside you wherever you go_

_ You'll change inside_  
_ When you realize._

_ The world comes to life_  
_ And everything's bright_  
_ From beginning to end_  
_ When you have a friend_  
_ By your side_  
_ That helps you to find_  
_ The beauty you are_  
_ When you open your heart_  
_ And believe in_  
_ The gift of a friend_

_ When your hope crashes down_  
_ Shattering to the ground_  
_ You, you feel all alone_  
_ When you don't know which way to go_  
_ There's no signs leading you home_  
_ You're not alone_

_ The world comes to life_  
_ And everything's bright_  
_ From beginning to end_  
_ When you have a friend_  
_ By your side_  
_ That helps you to find_  
_ The beauty you are_  
_ When you open your heart_  
_ And believe in_  
_ When you believe in_  
_ When you believe in_  
_ The gift of a friend'_

When I finished playing I heard an almighty raw as the crowd around me started screaming and clapping, I blinked and looked up completely shocked at the reaction, but my eyes widened even more when I realised just how many people had stopped to listen.

"Great work kid, hey can you make the next one popping? And maybe dance a little!" The lady whispered in my ear to be heard over the crowd, I smiled and nodded, then I looked over to where I sensed Naruto's Chakra to see them at the front of the crowd. Shisui and Naruto are defiantly cheering the loudest, I blushed deeply before giving them a small smile, before I took a nervous breath and started to play the next song. 'Stand out by Sabrina Carpenter.'

_'Don't sweat all the little things just_  
_ Keep your eye on the bigger things cause_  
_ If you look a little closer_  
_ You're gonna get a better picture._

_ Your heart beats like a marching drum_  
_ It's telling you to keep on walking on and_  
_ You gotta find a little fire_  
_ Shine your light a little brighter_  
_ You and I were meant to fly like rockets in the night.'_

I smiled widely as I watched people start to clap and dance along, as I started to sway my hips and sing louder.

_ 'Keep your head up_  
_ Shoot the clouds down_  
_ Throw it all in_  
_ Break your own ground._

_ And if your gonna make a mess make it loud_  
_ And if your gonna take a stand, __Stand out._  
_Life is our game_  
_ We can go play_  
_ Shake up the rules_  
_ Don't be afraid._  
_And if your gonna make a mess make it loud_  
_ And if your gonna take a stand, stand out._

_ Stand out_  
_ Oh oh oh oh_  
_[x4]_  
_Stand out_

_ Jump on to the roller coaster_  
_ Up up, now_  
_ We're getting closer_  
_ We can be the silver lining_  
_ For every treasure that is hiding._

_ We're coming on at the speed of light yeah_  
_ Boom boom_  
_ It's like dynamite_  
_ We're gonna start a revolution_  
_ Don't stop keep moving._  
_You and I were meant to fly like rockets in the night.'_

By now everyone is moving to the beat in one way or another, hell I could even see Itachi tapping a finger to the beat, while Naruto, Shisui jumped around like idiots and trying to sing some of the words, which made me smile widely and almost cracked up laughing.

_ 'Keep your head up_  
_ Shoot the clouds down_  
_ Throw it all in_  
_ Break your own ground_

_ And if your gonna make a mess make it loud_  
_ And if your gonna take a stand_  
_ Stand out_

_ Life is our game_  
_ We can go play_  
_ Shake up the rules_  
_ Don't be afraid_

_ And if your gonna make a mess make it loud_  
_ And if your gonna take a stand, __Stand out_

_Stand out  
__ Oh oh oh oh_  
_[x5]_  
_Stand out.'_

When I finish I was a bit winded and my throat killing me from having to sing so loud, but if it was even possible the applauds as even louder then last time, smiling I bowed deeply before turning to whisper in the lady's ear.

"I don't think I can sing another one, my throat is really sore from sing so loud for so long! And I'm still not use to playing this guitar, is it alright if I come back and sing another time?" I asked before pulling back to look at her, she smiled widely and leaned forward to reply.

"Sure thing sweetie, I cant believe how much of a crowd you brought! Thank you so much!" She said before I felt her arms wrap around me, she moved away and patted me on the head before she turned and addressed the crowd.

"Well that's all from this little star, I hope you all enjoyed the show!" She Announced loudly and the crowd hushed only to boo and ask for more, I smiled and bowed to the lady before starting to pack up my stuff, but just as I was about to lift it all and arm reached over my shoulder and pulled it out of my hands. Frowning I turned around to face the person, only for my eyebrows to shoot up when I saw it was Itachi.

"Um its not that heavy, I can carry it-" I started only for him to swing the case strap over his shoulder and him grabbing me under my arm to pull me out of the crowd, once out and a good deal clear of the busy street, I was encased in a tight hug from Shisui and Naruto.

"Holy hell where did you learn to do that?" Shisui question as he ripped me out of Naruto's hold and planted his hands on my shoulders to stare me in the eyes, I flinched back, and reached up to scratch behind my right ear.

"I mean why did you tell your big brother that you could sing so good?" He continued as he started to gently shake me, but it was still making me feel a bit sick. when he finished speaking, I quickly dropped all my weight and swiped my leg to push myself up and away from his hold. Once clear I held up my hand to stop him from taking hold of me again.

"Stop, man how the hell do you think I can reply if you don't shut up?" I snapped at him as I folded my arms over my chest, he froze and his arms dropped back to his side, I caught site of Naruto and Sasuke snickering at his pouting look, I just shook my head and sighed.

"Right now, I learned to play the guitar from my mother and she taught me most of the songs, as for singing it comes naturally! And I'm...I'm sorry." I said before lowering my head, they stayed silent so I continued.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I got so angry and yell at you all, before running off! I'm sorry you all had to come find me, it was-" I started to apologise to them for how I acted only to be cut off.

"No I should be apologising, I shouldn't laugh at you _every_ time you get lost! I guess it could be frustration to be living in a new place alone, so from here on out I'll stick with you so you wont get lost again, ya know!" Naruto said as he moved towards me with a smile, I looked up at him in shock before chuckling an shaking my head.

"How that hell did I even get an awesome friend like you?" I jokes as I throw my arms around his shoulder and hugged him tightly, he hugged me back before we separated both with stupid smiles on our faces.

"Yeah I'm sorry for laughing too, I meant no harm by it!" Shisui said as he moved to my side and placed a hand on my head, I smiled up at him before looking over at the two brothers.

"Oh a new face, who's this?" I asked as I moved towards Sasuke and stopped in front of him.

"Lady Akiko, this is my little brother Sasuke Uchiha! Sasuke this is Lady Akiko!" Itachi said as he crouched down beside his brother to introduce us, pouting I looked over at him.

"Please stop calling me that Itachi, its just Akiko!" I said before giving him a kind smile, but he only nodded so I turned my attention back to Sasuke.

"Hm you little brother ay?" I said as I leaned in closer to his face, he froze for a moment before he went just as red as my hair and moved back.

"W-w-what a-are y-you doing?" He stuttered out as he raised his arms between us.

"Hm well he sort of looks like you but..." I trailed off as I tilted my head to the side and my eyes raised to his hair, I saw Naruto and Shisui move up to ether side of me and the both copied my action, which made Sasuke turn even redder.

"W-what are you looking at?" He growled out tried and get one of us to answer, I straightened my head and tucked my hands behind my back.

"Well I was just wondering if you always go out in public with your hair like that?" I questioned as I bit my tongue to stop from laughing, unlike the two at my side that couldn't hold it in. Instantly he reached up to see if there was anything wrong with his hair, he frowned when he couldn't feel anything.

"No Akiko, his hair is always like that." Shisui said as he started to settle down, I made my eyes widened it shock and made myself turn slightly pink.

"Ah sorry I didn't mean to offend you Duckie- AHH I mean Sasuke!" I apologised and enjoying the new round of laughter for the two boys, as well as Sasuke's face turning even more red every time one of the boys would repeat the word though their laughter- if that was even possible, but what really surprised me was the slight sound from Itachi before he turned away from us.

"What did you c-call me?" Sasuke growled out as he moved towards me in anger, smiling I took a step towards him making him freeze and the laughter to stop as everyone waited to see what I would say or do next, leaning closer again but this time he only turned a slight pink but didn't move away.

"Well then Duckie, I like you so your now my new friend." I said and as quick as a flash I kissed him on the cheek, before moving back with a wide smile, and just like that Sasuke faint. Every thing froze around us before laughter broke out from the three boys, making me stare wide eyed at Itachi as he clutched his side as he laughed. Ok this is just too weird, one Sasuke fainted from a small kiss, and one Itachi is actually laughing uncontrollably.

"THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There you have it the next chapter! Sorry about the X's though the story the line wasn't working!**

**I am so sorry that its has taking so many months to get this to you, the truth is it was mostly already written but a lot of bad things have been happening in my life that first I just couldn't write and second I haven't had the time.**

**Things are starting to get better but I can't promise you fast chapters, but I thank you for waiting for me and so I'll try and give you the next chapter quicker.**

**Anyway the next chapter Akiko starts the academy.**

**I also have a poll up on my profile for who you think Akiko should end up with, I do have someone in mind but I might change it depending on who you guys choose.**

** And this is for all you wonderful reviewer: Evilservant1094, Petalclaw's PatriceBethPorter, Bella-Swan11, Guest, YoungAndDrunk, Guest, Dancing Anime bear, Snowball A.K.A WinterWolf, Guest, Guest and Ingo Sapphire.**

**Because you 11 amazing reviewer helped me get though my hard times with you awesome comment's I am giving you a small preview of the next chapter.**

**Preview:**

"Ok from this point on we have to remain silent, are you ready?" Shisui whispered softly and he tightened his hand around my first successful Fuinjutsu work, I quickly let my eyes glance at the scroll before turning my gaze back up to Shisui.

"Yeah lets do this!" I said but I couldn't seem to keep the evil smile from showing, which Shisui soon matched before we both turned serious and nodded to each other. _Right time to get to work_!

Suppressing my chakra all the way so I had none, I found out that I could do that seeing as I lived most of my life already with out it. Shisui and myself crept without a sound down the hall to the last two doors, I pulled out my scroll and went to stand in front of the last doors before looking over at Shisui who was standing at the other. nodding at each other, I breathed in a nervous breath before opening the door without a sound and sneaking inside. I froze when I realized that Shisui had given me the wrong room but it was too late to turn back now, so once again couldn't help the evil smile making its way to my face at the sight before me...

**And that's all for now, I hope you enjoyed it. So please review and go to my profile to vote on what guy you want Akiko with, or in the next chapter I could do a little romance seen with all of them so you can see what it would be like, well let me know what you think.**

**Until Next time, See Ya xx**

**GaaraRules29 out. :D**


End file.
